


And She Will Be Loved

by OlicityAddicted



Series: And She Will Be Loved [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (not at the same time... maybe), Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Oliver Queen, F/M, Felicity has a violent ex boyfriend, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Neighbors AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Oliver, Psychological Trauma, Single Mom Felicity, Smut, Stalking, The island happened but Oliver didn't become a vigilante, Threats of Violence, Trauma, because apparently I'm unable not to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityAddicted/pseuds/OlicityAddicted
Summary: Oliver offers protection and his guest room to his new neighbor, when Felicity's violent ex-boyfriend hurts her and tries to kidnap her daughter.As time passes they find themselves caring about each other more and more every day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a new story, which started as a one shot and became a 17 chapters story with more than 35K words! It's already finished, I just need to post it and I'll update one chapter every day.
> 
> Please remember I'm not a doctor, so anything medical-related might not make any sense. For the sake of this fic, let's pretend it makes sense.
> 
> Title of the story from the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.

It was late when Oliver entered his apartment.

For the first time in months he sighed in relief instead of frustration or anger.

For three years he tried to save his company from bankruptcy and now his hard work was starting to pay off. The board of directors even congratulated with him today, the same board of directors that over two years ago told him he’ll never be able to be the CEO of such an important company.

All because he spent five years on a 'deserted island’.

There was also the fact that people still believed he was just a pretty face, the same playboy he was before his time away, but five years in hell changed him. He became someone else, he saw and did things he wasn’t proud of, but that made him grow, that shaped him into something else.

When he came home three years ago, instead of seeking justice himself, he told everything he knew to the police. He gave them the list of names his father left him and they brought down those who were poisoning his city.

His family was targeted by many people who accused them of corruption and even murder, after a madman -‘friend’ of his family- destroyed half of the city with a man-made earthquake. The same earthquake that also caused the tragic deaths of his mother and his best friend.

Oliver and his sister Thea were left alone, and when it came to the company she told him she wasn’t interested in it, it wasn’t her thing. He couldn’t just throw away what their parents created, so he stepped up with the intention of making them proud of him by saving their legacy.

And today he was finally able to say he made it. Today he made them proud of him. After this long day all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and fall asleep.

He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. Suddenly he heard a crashing sound, but he ignored it. His new neighbors moved in three days ago, they probably moved some boxes around and broke something. Oliver started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He was at the second button when he heard a woman scream.

“ _Please, don’t! She-_ ” A thud. Like a body hitting the floor.

He couldn’t ignore this.

If his five years away taught him anything, it was to recognize when something was wrong. And now his gut was telling him just that.

Oliver quickly went outside and noticed that his neighbors’ door was slightly open, the door frame damaged. Someone broke it. He was so tired he didn’t see that a minute ago when he walked in front of it.

Listening closely he heard movement inside and the cries of a baby, probably an infant.

Oliver was about to go in, when the door opened and he was faced with a man holding the crying baby in his arms, shaking her violently.

“Shut up!” He yelled, trying to keep her quiet but failing, she just screamed harder and tried to get away from him.

The man looked away from the baby and froze when he saw Oliver in front of him.

He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding and scratches on his arms and neck. On top of all that, he had a guilty expression on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw a woman on the floor behind the man. She wasn’t moving.

His mind was racing to find a way to stop him, but the baby complicated things. Oliver couldn’t risk of hurting her.

The guy carelessly threw the baby at Oliver, who quickly caught her before she ended on the floor. While he was focused on saving the baby, the man took his chance and ran. Oliver wanted to follow him, but he couldn’t leave the baby alone, nor the woman in the apartment.

So he secured the hold he had on the baby, remembering his parents’ words when he first held Thea, and was careful to support the head. He guessed that was a girl because of the pink dress she was wearing and the soft features of her face. She couldn't be older than three or four months. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes. And lungs that worked perfectly, if her screams were any indication.

“Hey, baby girl. It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you. I promise.”

The softness in which he spoke surprised Oliver. He thought he lost this part of himself a long time ago, considering what happened to him.

He quickly checked her for injuries and after he found none he went inside the apartment. Oliver kneeled next to the woman and pressed two fingers against her neck. He sighed in relief when he found a steady pulse.

He grabbed the phone in his pocket and texted the person he trusted the most for a situation like this.

_911 - Ambulance, my place._

His friend was fast to send a reply.

_On the way._

He put the phone back and noticed that the baby in his arms had quieted down, only a hiccup every once in a while could be heard, while her head rested against Oliver’s shoulder and her little hands gripped his shirt.

He looked down at the woman. She was beautiful. Except for the blonde hair, she was identical to the baby so he guessed she must be the mother.

He could also see signs of a fight. A split lip, a bruise forming on her jaw, matching hand shaped bruises on both of her arms and her left wrist looked sprained if not broken.

Carefully holding the baby in one arm, he gently squeezed the woman’s shoulder to wake her up.

“Miss? Can you hear me?”

After a few moments her eyes slowly opened and she moaned in pain when she tried to move.

“It’s okay, don’t move too much. An ambulance is coming.” Oliver tried to reassure her. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Uh… Felicity… Sma- Smoak.” The words came out slowly and with a slur, which made Oliver think she had a concussion.

“Alright, Felicity. Now I need you to try to stay awake, okay? At least until the paramedics are here.”

He cupped her uninjured jaw to keep her still and she looked in his direction. She had the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

When she spotted the little girl in his arms she immediately moved into a sitting position, her injuries long forgotten.

“Let her go!” She frantically looked around, grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and pointed it at him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay.” He tried to reassure her.

After hearing the woman’s voice, the baby in his arms started to fuss and reach for her and Oliver had to put his other hand on her back to prevent a fall.

“I said let her go!” She swung the weapon at him, slicing his shin in the process.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, I need you to stay calm or your injuries might get worse.”

“Ellie!” She screamed and then winced, one hand went to hold her head. Felicity closed her eyes in pain, the piece of glass slipped from her grip and ended on the floor.

Oliver saw her sway and with quick reflexes he caught her by the shoulder before she could fall and hit her head. She lost consciousness again and Oliver carefully laid her on the floor, just when he heard sirens coming closer. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

“Hold on, Felicity.”

For a few minutes Oliver just held her hand, and made sure she didn’t stop breathing. The little girl in his arms was quiet again, when he heard the unmistakable voice of his friend.

“Oliver?”

“In here! The apartment next to mine.”

Steps came closer and Oliver turned around. John Diggle stood behind him, two paramedics following him with a stretcher. He stood and gave them space to work.

“What happened, sir?” One of them asked.

“I’m not sure about it. I heard her scream and then a thud, so I came in here to check. A man was trying to leave with the baby, he had a cut on his head and scratches all over him. He got scared when I caught him red-handed, so he left her and ran away.” He looked down at the girl in his arms, who was falling asleep on his shoulder, unaware of what was happening around her.

The other paramedic looked at him skeptically. “And that cut on your leg?”

Oliver followed his line of sight and saw that there was a small blood stain on his pants, right where Felicity cut him with the glass.

“I was able to wake her up, but she was disoriented and mistook me for an attacker. At first she had difficulties to speak, slurring her words, so I guess she has a concussion, then she passed out again.”

“Is that so?” The paramedic questioned while studying him.

Oliver was about to respond, but John beat him to it. “Hey. I know this man like the palm of my hand. He’d never do something like this to a woman. If he did, why bother to call you? Also, your job is to make sure this woman is okay, not question a witness. The police will think about that.”

The paramedic instantly went back to work and Oliver looked at his friend.

They’ve come a long way since the first time they met. At the beginning Oliver didn’t trust the bodyguard his mother hired after a mysterious kidnapping, what with spending five years in hell where the only person he could trust was himself. But with time he learned that John was more than a bodyguard, he was a friend. And Oliver started to trust him by telling him most of what happened to him.

“Thank you, John.” He just nodded.

“Sir, we need to take her to the hospital so we can run some tests and do a CT scan to see if there’s any brain damage. We have to take the baby too.”

Oliver unconsciously tightened his hold on the baby. Ellie. Felicity called her Ellie.

“It’s not a problem, we’re gonna take her there.”

“Sir, unless you’re the father, we have to call Child Services. It’s the procedure.”

Without thinking he replied “That woman is my girlfriend. And this is her daughter. I’m not leaving her.”

“Why you didn’t say anything until now?”

John stepped up again. “Because he’s still in shock. His girlfriend was attacked and is still unconscious, he doesn’t know if she’s gonna be okay and he’s already taking care of her daughter. And, _again_ , this is something he’ll have to explain to the police, not you.”

After a tense moment the paramedics went back to work, John subtly nodded at Oliver. His friend had his back.

→

He was scared.

Oliver didn’t know how it was possible, but he was scared.

He was standing in an hospital room, hovering by the bed while the doctor worked.

“Is she going to be okay?” He asked worriedly.

“For the fifth time, Mr Queen, yes she’s fine.”

“But he was shaking her, while she was in his arms… The guy shook her, don’t you need to run some tests to check he didn’t cause some- I don’t know, brain damage or internal-”

“Mr Queen, babies are stronger than we think. I’ve already checked for brain damage while you were giving your statement to the police Captain. She’s fine and she’s responding well to stimulations, there’s nothing to worry about.”

The doctor finished the visit just when Ellie started to whine and reach for him with her hands. Oliver didn’t waste time and picked her up, one hand automatically went to cradle her head when she rested it against his shoulder.

“Shh, I’m here.”

He didn’t know how it was possible to feel this protective of a baby he just met two hours ago, but he felt a connection he couldn’t explain.

“You can go see your girlfriend now.” She told him and he just nodded.

He left the room and was faced with the police Captain.

“Quentin, do you know how is Felicity?”

“She’s okay. They just brought her back after the CT scan, there’s nothing to worry about.” He gave Oliver a reassuring smile.

“She was confused and disoriented.” He stated again.

“Yes, but they said it’s completely normal after she hit her head. She just needs to sleep it off and she’ll be fine.” Oliver sighed in relief. “Oliver, I know what you said to the doctors, that she’s your girlfriend.” He talked quietly, being careful so only Oliver could hear him. “I know she’s not. So, do you want to tell me why you said that?”

Without realizing it, Oliver held Ellie closer to him. “If they knew the truth they would have taken Ellie away. And, I know it sounds stupid because I’ve just met them, but… I’m sure Felicity will want to see her daughter as soon as she wakes up. She was worried sick about her when she regained consciousness.” He shrugged. “If Child Services took Ellie, who knows how long it’d take them to bring her back to Felicity again.”

Quentin sighed. “I know.”

“Please, Quentin. You know me, I won’t let anything happen to this baby as long as she’ll be under my care.”

The man looked at him.

After he came home it took him a while to get in the good graces of Quentin Lance. But immediately telling him the truth about Sara was the right move. Sara showing up one year later, alive and well, helped a lot too. Then Oliver became like a son to Quentin, and him like a father to Oliver.

“I know, Oliver. I can give you 48 hours, then we’ll have to think about something.”

“Let’s hope Felicity will wake up before then.”

→


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect such a response in so little time! I'm glad to read you're interested in this story.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the new chapter.

20 hours passed.

Oliver was getting seriously worried she was in a coma.

The doctors told him over and over again that Felicity wasn’t in a coma, that her body just needed to rest, her brain more than anything. But after 20 hours there were no signs she was going to wake up soon.

He was pacing the small room, trying to calm down Ellie. In the last few hours she became fussy, probably missing her mother, but he couldn’t do anything about that until she woke up.

John helped him a lot. He taught him how to change her, how to feed her and how to make her fall asleep. But now she was whining and he couldn’t make her stop.

“Come on, baby girl. You ate and I’ve already changed your diaper. I know you’re tired, I am too. I’ve been awake for almost 36 hours, so please, _please Ellie_ , sleep for a couple of hours.” He whispered to her.

“Ellie?” A quiet voice came from the bed.

Oliver turned around and saw Felicity staring at him, then her eyes fell on the baby.

“Oh my- Ellie.” She made to sit, but Oliver quickly went over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. She’s okay, but you have to take it easy. You’ve been out for a while.”

After seeing the look on Felicity’s face, Oliver knew he did the right thing when he lied to the doctors and said he was her boyfriend. He gently maneuvered Ellie and put her on Felicity’s chest.

“Be careful to your left hand. You have a sprained wrist, don’t strain it.” She nodded absentmindedly and Oliver kept his hand on Ellie’s back until he was sure Felicity had a good hold on her.

“Hey, honey. It’s okay, mommy is here.” Felicity closed her eyes and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. Silent tears ran down her face.

Watching the scene in front of him Oliver felt like an intruder, so he quietly turned around and made to leave.

“Wait.”

He stopped and looked back. Felicity was watching him, studying him.

“Do I know you? Because you look kind of familiar, but I’m sure I don’t know your name and I can’t figure out why.”

Oliver walked closer to the bed. “I’m Oliver. I live in the apartment next to yours.” He gave her a small smile. “And you don’t know me, we just met yesterday, kind of. You… do you remember what happened?” He asked her carefully.

Felicity stared at him deep in thought, then terror flashed in her eyes. “He was there! You… were there too and I… scratched you?” She questioned him with furrowed brows, trying to remember.

“No, you… actually cut me with a broken piece of glass.”

“I- I don’t really remember what happened. Everything’s a blur.” Felicity looked at him expectantly, trying to understand if he had the answers she was looking for.

“Well, I heard you scream and then there was a noise, so I came over to check if everything was okay. That guy was trying to leave with Ellie but I stopped him. He had a cut on his forehead and scratches on his arms and neck, so you probably remember scratching him.” He shook his head. “I gave a description to the police, but they don’t know who-”

“Cooper.” Her voice trembled.

“What?”

She took a deep breath. “His name is Cooper Seldon.”

“He’s your boyfriend?” Oliver asked gently.

“No. Not anymore.” She quietly said while hugging the baby.

He debated if he should ask more, but he didn’t want to upset her.

“What do I have? I mean, what are my injuries?” She asked.

“Other than a sprained wrist, you have a split lip, a bruise on your jaw, a bump on the back of your head from when you fell and… and bruises on both of your arms from where he gripped you too hard.” Oliver’s voice wavered. He didn’t know why this situation unsettled him so much.

Felicity looked even more scared now, Oliver gently rested his hand on her arm and spoke in a soft voice.

“The doctors made an exam, they didn’t find any trace of sexual assault. You don't have to worry about that.”

She let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes in relief. Then opened them again and looked down at Ellie, who was peacefully asleep.

“And Ellie? You said she’s okay, right?” Felicity looked at him, afraid of the answer.

“She’s fine. When I surprised the guy he… he was shaking her, trying to keep her quiet, but a doctor checked her out and she’s okay. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Her voice trembled. “Thank you for stopping him. And I’m sorry I attacked you.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. You were trying to protect your daughter, you should be proud of that.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

“I’m gonna call a doctor and let them know you’re awake.” He said.

“How long was I out?”

“Almost 23 hours. They say it’s normal after the concussion you had. Your body, and in particular your brain, needed to rest.”

Oliver made to leave, but he stopped when he reached the door. He turned around and Felicity looked at him quizzically.

“There’s one thing you should know first. Uh… I told the doctors that you’re my girlfriend.” Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise. “They started to say that if I wasn’t Ellie’s father then they had to call Child Services, at least until you were able to take care of her again. I told them you’re my girlfriend so I could stay with Ellie and… give her back to you as soon as you woke up.”

Felicity’s shocked expression confused him. Oliver didn’t know if it was because he lied and said that they were a couple or because he wanted to stay with the child while she was unconscious.

“You… you spent the last 23 hours taking care of my daughter?” Her voice only a whisper.

He shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I felt it was the right thing to do. I had her in my arms and she was… she calmed down.” He shrugged. “In that moment I promised her that no one was going to hurt her and the only way to make sure that was to stay with her.”

Felicity had tears in her eyes and Oliver started to doubt his actions. He just hoped she won't see him as some kind of creep.

“I hope that was okay… I know you don’t know me and-”

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s just…” She took a deep breath. “No one ever said something like this.”

They stared at each other, Oliver unsure of what to say, but looking at Felicity he knew she was grateful for his act of good will.

A knock came from the door and a nurse entered the room. “Oh, I thought I heard voices. Welcome back, Miss Smoak.”

“Thank you.” Felicity looked at Oliver with an unsure expression.

“This is Amy, she took your vitals every couple of hours, making sure everything was okay.” He subtly nodded at her to let her know the nurse was okay.

“You gave your boyfriend a scare, Miss Smoak. He was so worried he never left your side for the entire time you were here. Wouldn’t let anyone else take care of your daughter too.” Amy said with a smile while checking her vitals again. “He’s a real catch.”

Oliver glanced at Felicity and she was already looking at him. “Yeah, I guess he really is.”

Their silent conversation was interrupted by Ellie’s cries, who woke up after the nurse arrived.

Felicity immediately went into mother-mode and tried to calm her. “She probably misses her teddy bear, she can’t sleep well without it.”

Oliver spoke to the nurse. “When can Felicity go home?”

“The doctor said that she could leave as soon as she woke up if there were no changes, and that’s our case. She’ll need someone who will keep an eye on her, just in case, but that won’t be a problem, right?” She smiled at Oliver and he looked uncertainly at Felicity.

“Uh, yeah, of course… He’s my boyfriend, we-we’re gonna spend the night together.” Oliver saw her cheeks become red. “I mean sleep. We’ll sleep together.” She shut her eyes tightly. “Like actual sleep-sleep, me on my side and him on his side of the bed, we-”

“Felicity, breathe.” He said, kind of amused.

“I’m sorry, I have no brain to mouth filter…” She quickly looked at the nurse. “Which he already knew, but… yeah.”

“Okay.” Amy said after the uncomfortable silence prolonged too much and then she left the room.

When the door finally closed, Felicity looked at Oliver. “I’m sorry, really.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“And you don’t have to stay to keep an eye on me, I can… think of something else.”

“It’s not a problem. And I’ll feel better if I know you’re okay.”

They looked at each other and Felicity smiled. “Thank you.”

Ellie started to get agitated again and Felicity was having a hard time to keep her still with only one good hand.

“Can I help you somehow?” Oliver asked her.

“Uh… Can you… hold her while I get dressed?”

“Of course.” He was quick to say.

Oliver picked up Ellie and she immediately went to rest her head on his shoulder. Apparently this became her new favorite spot, because she quieted down in a matter of seconds.

“Oh.” Felicity’s surprised voice reached his ears and he looked at her. “She never… she never reacted like this with a stranger. But I guess after almost an entire day together you’re not a stranger to her anymore.” Felicity gave him a small smile.

“I hope that’s okay.” Oliver repeated unsure.

“Yeah. It just surprised me, that’s all.”

He smiled at her and she started to get up. “I can wait outside if you-”

“No!” Felicity cried out, eyes wide in fear. “No, you can… you can just turn around while I… while I change.” Her voice was back to normal, but he still heard how it trembled a little.

“Okay. I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.” Oliver reassured her and after she nodded he turned around.

Ellie was looking up at him with curious eyes, while her hand gently slapped his cheek and she let out small giggles every time she felt his beard under her palm.

During the last day all the little girl did was sleep in his arms after he gave her a bottle. This moment, right now, was something different.

Oliver felt a warmth spread inside his chest at hearing her happy sounds. It was love and happiness, the innocent trust she showed him awoke something inside him. Feelings he never really felt before, not like this, not after what he went through.

A hand gently tapped his arm and he turned around to see Felicity standing next to him, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even realize she was done and ready to leave.

Oliver cleared his throat, suddenly tighter than a couple of minutes ago, and carefully held out Ellie for Felicity to take.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.” He put his hands in his pockets and took a step back.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door. It opened and John walked inside.

“Hi, it’s good to see you awake.” He gave her a warm smile.

“Thank you, uh…” She looked at Oliver with unsure eyes.

“Felicity, this is John Diggle. He’s my bodyguard as well as my friend, the only one I can really trust.” He explained. “He helped me to bring you here last night.”

“Thank you, Mr Diggle.”

“Don’t even mention it, and you can call me John, or Diggle. Digg if you want.” He smiled at her again. “I saw the doctor outside, he said that you can leave now, I’ve already took care of your release papers.”

“Oh, that was so nice of you. Thank you, again.”

Ellie pulled at Felicity’s t-shirt whining slightly. “That’s her way of saying she’s tired. I need to get her home or she’ll start to really cry and wake up every patient in the hospital.” She laughed nervously.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Oliver said.

→


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of those who left kudos and comments, and just read the story. I'm really glad you're enjoying it.
> 
> As promised, here's a new chapter!

They left the hospital and walked in silence to the car. Oliver saw Felicity’s surprised face when she noticed the car seat in the back of John’s car.

“He has two kids. We used that for Ellie when we came here last night.” He explained to her.

“Well, I… I guess that came in handy.” She gave him a smile and Oliver smiled back then turned serious.

“Her safety is important.” He stated.

Felicity gave him a strange look, as if she was studying him. Before he could question her, she shook her head and focused on putting Ellie in the car seat. When she was done, she sat next to her, Oliver on Felicity’s other side while John started the car.

After a few minutes of silence, Felicity’s sudden intake of breath made Oliver turn to look at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Today is Friday, right?” He nodded. “Damn it.”

“What?” He asked worriedly when he noticed she was close to tears.

“I had a job interview today. I missed it and they probably already gave the position to someone else.”

“I’m sure if you explain the situation they’ll understand.”

Felicity was already shaking her head. “No, you don’t understand. One of the two reasons why I moved to Starling City was that job, they said it was a sure thing but now I lost it and I-”

“Felicity, hey. Take a deep breath.” Oliver told her gently, hoping to calm her. She did as he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Good. Now, listen… I have a few contacts in the city, I can make a phone call. What company was that?” He asked, ready to help her.

“Queen Consolidated.” She said defeated.

Oliver saw John trying to hide the small grin on his face, but he ignored him -for the moment.

“Then I won’t need to make a phone call.” He stated.

“I know, it’s not gonna work. They’re basically the most important company in the city, they must have so many candidates ready for that position. I’ll have to think of something else.” A single tear ran down her cheek.

Oliver gently grabbed her hand. “No, Felicity. It’s okay. I… Queen Consolidated is my company. I can reschedule your interview.”

She looked at him with a frown on her face, then it changed in surprise. “You are Oliver Queen? _The_ Oliver Queen? Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Consolidated?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He gave her a small smile.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just that you’ll accept the new job interview.”

Felicity stared at him for a few moments, then she sighed and gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, even Ellie was strangely quiet. She was probably tired after a long day full of events.

They arrived at their building and took the elevator. Oliver kept glancing at Felicity, checking if she was okay or if she suffered collateral effects after the concussion.

The loud ding informed him they were at their floor, the doors opened in front of them and they made their way to her apartment.

Oliver opened his mouth to ask how she wanted to deal with him checking on her, when John stopped and raised his hand in a tight fist. Oliver recognized the sign and he froze, extended an arm to stop Felicity while his other hand raised to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet.

He slowly put himself in front of her and Ellie when he noticed the door of her apartment was broken.

“I thought you fixed it this morning.” He whispered to his friend.

“I did.” John reached behind and retrieved the gun he kept in the holster on his back. He carefully entered the apartment while Oliver slightly backed away, wanting to keep Felicity and Ellie far from danger.

Felicity’s trembling hand gripped his arm and he looked back at her trying to tell her to trust him, that it was going to be okay. A couple of seconds passed and she nodded, then he focused back on the door.

After a few tense moments John walked outside, the gun back again in his holster.

“All clear. But someone broke in.” He gravelly said.

They made their way inside and Oliver heard Felicity gasp when she saw the living room turned upside down.

Drawers and cabinets were hanging open, everything that rested on the shelves was now on the floor, chairs thrown against the windows, the glass completely shattered.

“There’s something in your daughter’s room.” John informed her.

They carefully made their way there, Oliver’s hand rested on her lower back, guiding her and trying to give her some kind of comfort. When Felicity saw the nursery she covered her mouth with one hand to quiet her sobs, while the other held Ellie tightly against her body.

Everything was on the floor, clothes, diapers, towels, powders. Ellie’s crib was broken in pieces.

But what disturbed them the most was the writing on the wall, written in red paint, the smell of it still in the air. It was recent.

_I’LL COME BACK FOR HER_

A white teddy bear was pinned under it, a knife sticking through its eye. Drops of red paint smeared the toy, making it look like blood.

Oliver kept an eye on Felicity and noticed how she suddenly paled. She turned around and left the room, stumbling in the process.

Oliver followed her, when he caught up with her she handed him Ellie without a word and she doubled over retching, but with an empty stomach nothing came up.

Oliver secured Ellie with one arm, while his other hand ran over Felicity’s back in soothing circles. When she was able to keep her body under control, Oliver gently grabbed her arm.

“Come on. You don’t need to see this anymore.” He whispered.

At his words she started to cry again, he lead her outside and made her sit on the floor with her back against the wall. He kneeled in front of her, his free hand cradling her face.

“Breathe, Felicity.”

It took her a few minutes, but she calmed down, her breathing turned normal again and the tears stopped rolling down her face.

Ellie let out a small whimper and Felicity reached out her hands to take her, Oliver helping her with her sprained wrist. Felicity held her close to her chest, her chin resting on the top of the baby’s head.

“I don’t know what to do.” Felicity confessed to him and she looked so lost that Oliver felt his heart ache for her.

“I don’t have enough money for another place, I don’t have friends here to go to, I don’t-”

“You have me.” He told her sincerely. “And you can take my guest room until this guy is caught.”

Felicity looked at him for a long time, her eyes searching for something. “You would really do that?”

“Of course.” Oliver stared deeply into her eyes. “I know we’ve only just met, but I swear to you that I will keep you and Ellie safe, if you let me.”

“But he broke into my apartment… He could break into yours too.”

“He can’t break in. Doors and windows are bulletproof, and in a worst case scenario there’s a panic room and an alarm system directly connected to the police. Call me paranoid, but the place is secure.” Oliver said with a small smile.

She slightly shook her head. “I really don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not.” He saw her hesitate. “It’s not a problem, Felicity. Trust me.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, then she nodded.

“Okay.”

At that moment, John approached them from down the corridor. “I called Captain Lance and explained what happened. He said he can come by tomorrow to get your statements, on both last night and… this.” He said, indicating her open door.

“Thank you.” Oliver told him, then addressed Felicity. “Is it okay if John grabs some of your things you’ll need? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

Her eyes filled with tears and she held Ellie closer to her. “I don’t think I can go back in there.”

Oliver looked at John and his friend nodded, then left to get her things.

“Come on. I’ll help you get settled in the meantime.”

→

Oliver was leaning against the kitchen counter, deep in thought, when John entered his apartment. He had two bags over his shoulders and a car seat in his hand.

“This will do for a few days. I wasn’t sure how much to get and I really didn’t want to invade her privacy too much. I also thought the car seat might be useful while there’s no crib.”

“That’s _your_ car seat.” Oliver pointed out, recognizing it.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Lyla has another one for baby Sara.” John deposited the bags on the counter and the car seat on the floor. “Where are they?” He asked looking around.

“Guest room. Felicity is nursing Ellie, she was getting restless.” He indicated the diaper bag. “She said she needed that.”

“Do you need me to keep guard outside tonight?” His friend asked, already falling back into his bodyguard persona.

“No. The place is secure, you know that. And I can protect them.” Oliver said with conviction.

John studied him for a moment. “Then what’s bothering you?”

His friend knew him too well.

“I can’t help but think that I could have stopped him. Last night he was there, in front of me and I let him run. Had I caught him, Felicity and Ellie would be in their apartment, safe and sound.” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“So you wanna tell me that if you did that, if you chased and caught that Cooper guy, you’d be at peace with yourself? What about Felicity and Ellie? You would have left an infant alone with a woman who was hurt and unconscious. You did the right thing, man. You couldn’t be in two different places at the same time, don’t torture yourself.”

Oliver nodded in thought.

Glancing at the clock John declared it was late. “If you don’t need me here, then I need to get home. JJ has chicken pox and Lyla is trying to keep him away from Sara so she won’t get it.” He said with a small smile.

“Of course, John. And thank you.” His friend clapped him on the shoulder then left.

Oliver grabbed everything John brought here and made his way to the guest room.

He knocked and waited for an answer.

“Yeah, you can come in.”

He opened the door and saw Felicity sitting on the bed, Ellie almost asleep on her shoulder, which she covered with a towel.

“John left your things. And he thought you might need this.” He indicated the car seat.

“Thank you. That… that was very thoughtful.” She gave him a smile. “I think I’ll let her rest there until she falls asleep.”

She put the baby in there and held her little hand while she gently rocked the seat. They watched in silence as the baby’s breaths slowed down, until she let out quiet snores.

A weird sensation invaded Oliver’s chest when he saw Felicity tenderly kiss Ellie’s forehead and whispered something to her.

Then Felicity searched the diaper bag, found the baby monitor and turned it on, leaving it next to Ellie.

She silently told him to leave the room and when they were both outside she quietly closed the door.

“She’s gonna sleep for a few hours then she’ll wake up again for a diaper change. It’s been like this for weeks now.” Felicity whispered to him while they walked to the couch.

They sat and Felicity put the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them.

A thought came to him. “How old is she?”

“She’ll be three months tomorrow.” She smiled proudly.

“She’s a beautiful girl.” He told her sincerely. _Just like the mother._

“Thanks.”

Oliver watched as Felicity took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

“I owe you an explanation.”

Oliver shook his head. “Felicity, you don’t owe me anything. I’m gonna help you whether I know your story or not.”

“Okay, then let’s put it like this. I _want_ to give you an explanation.”

He looked at her and, after making sure she meant it, he replied to her.

“Alright. I’ll listen.”

→


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Felicity's story.
> 
>  **Trigger warning** : remember in this fic there's violence and abuse, but no rape.

Oliver watched as Felicity gathered her strength, before clearing her throat and then she started to talk.

“My father left when I was only seven years old. That caused some abandonment and trust issues that made it hard for me to open up to people. My mother had to work sixty hours every week as a cocktail waitress just to raise me, no brothers or sisters, so… I had a lonely childhood. Then from Las Vegas I moved to Boston, to attend MIT. For years I only focused on school and technology, love was not something I was looking for.” She took a deep breath.

“I met Cooper, around a year and a half ago. He was sweet and caring, we had so much in common and after a few months I thought we were in love.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Looking back at it now I realize we were far from it.”

She had a lost expression, thinking back to whatever memory was flashing in her mind. Oliver didn’t say a word, he waited and gave her the time she needed, not wanting to put pressure on her. Then she shook her head and looked back at him.

“When our relationship became serious, he started to want more. He was my first boyfriend, so I was- uh…” Felicity blushed. “I was…”

“Inexperienced?” Oliver asked her gently and she smiled gratefully at him.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. I asked him to wait some more time but he convinced me we were ready for the next step.”

Felicity looked away from him and Oliver noticed her hands were shaking. He gently wrapped his hands around hers and waited until she looked at him again.

“Felicity, I know this is a personal question and I won't insist if you don’t want to answer, but… did he hurt you?”

“It was consensual, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“But… it did hurt, a lot. Even when I asked him to be more… more gentle, he just said it was going to pass.” She swallowed hard. “It didn’t. But it was over soon, so… yeah.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, after that time he wanted it to become a daily thing, but I- I wasn’t ready to feel that kind of pain again so soon.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand. “When I told him those words… that was the first time he hit me.”

Oliver closed his eyes and breathed deeply to maintain his calm. He really despised people who hurt women and children. Opening his eyes again he looked at her. “He hit you?”

“Yes, he punched me once in the face, gave me a black eye. He apologized, said he didn’t mean it and it was never going to happen again. You know… the classic excuse abusive people say all the times.” Felicity took a deep breath.

“He went back to his usual self. But two days after that he was at it again. This time when I said no he broke my hand. It went on like this for three weeks: demand, hit, apologize, repeat.”

Oliver watched as Felicity blinked a few times, trying to keep her tears at bay.

“I wanted to leave the city after the second time he hurt me, go as far away as I could because I didn’t want to become one of those women who endure years of abuses hoping their partner will change. I wanted more for myself. But I didn’t have the money. So I tried to avoid him, but we were in the same college. After a couple of weeks we graduated, but we still had the same friends and he managed to get the keys to my apartment every time I changed the locks.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Oliver said and she nodded. “Did you try to press charges against him?”

She smiled sadly at him. “No. His father is Lieutenant.”

“Your report would have disappeared.” He concluded.

“Yeah.” Felicity looked down at their entwined hands.

“After those three weeks I found out I was pregnant. I told him…” Her voice trembled and Oliver squeezed her hands in support. “And he kicked me. He kicked me in the stomach so many times that I passed out and regained consciousness only at the hospital. It wasn’t even him who brought me there, but my friends, who found me hours later still on the floor.”

Tears were running down her face and this time she didn’t even try to wipe them away. “I seriously thought he just killed my baby. A baby I didn’t know I wanted until that moment.”

More tears spilled from her eyes and Oliver wrapped his right arm around her shoulders to give her comfort, while his left hand still held hers. For a long time they didn’t say a word, their breaths the only sounds in the room. When Oliver felt she relaxed again he asked the question that was eating at him.

“Were you and Ellie okay?”

“I had internal bleeding and needed surgery, but his hits didn't get Ellie, so luckily she was safe. I spent a week at the hospital to recover, then they let me go home. My friends picked me up and they brought me to the mall near the campus, they insisted I needed to keep my mind off of what happened for a few hours.”

Oliver saw Felicity smiling at the memory. “There was this small store that sold toys and that’s where I bought her the teddy bear. It was the first thing I bought for her…” The smile slowly faded from her lips. “And now he ruined it.” Her voice broke at the end and Oliver held her closer to his chest.

She took in a ragged breath. “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid, that’s just a toy and I-”

“It’s not stupid.” Oliver calmly stated. “That’s the first thing you got for her. That’s what probably made it real for you. It has a sentimental value.”

“Yeah.” Felicity wiped away her tears then grabbed his hand again.

“When my friends brought me home, Cooper was there waiting for me. He was all apologetic and remorseful, but I saw right through him. And so did Iris and Caitlin, my friends. He left but the next morning he came back, banging on my door and yelling that I just wanted his money -when we both knew he was broke,- that I trapped him with the pregnancy and that the baby wasn’t even his, because we used protection.” She took a calming breath then continued. “He said that we needed to ‘get rid of it’ or our lives would be screwed.”

“What did you do?” Oliver asked her gently.

“I stayed with Iris and Caitlin for the first few months, then he began to harass them too so I decided to look for another place. I started to change cities, but every time he managed to find me. After Ellie was born I moved to Central City, where my friends had moved too in the meantime and they helped me. That time he didn’t find us, but I needed a job and Queen Consolidated called me a few weeks later, saying it was a sure thing, that they just needed to see me in person to make it official. I moved here and… last night you found me.” She smiled sadly at him and he ran his hand over her arm in comfort.

“I don’t remember everything, but I have a very vivid image of Cooper twisting my wrist and backhanding me, then he… grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, trying to kiss me but I scratched him and… I threw something at him, like a vase maybe or a glass, I’m not sure, and I caught him in the head. Then he…” She stopped, thinking hard trying to remember. “I think he was heading to Ellie’s room when I tried to stop him and then everything is black.”

“You were saying something about her. I heard ‘ _Please, don’t. She_ ’ and then he must have hit you again. I came over and he was leaving with her. He literally threw her at me and ran away.”

Felicity shook her head and looked down at their hands. “He’s insane. After I told him about the pregnancy he started stalking me, accused me of cheating, then stalked me again. Last night he shows up saying we need to be together but Ellie is just in the way, so we have to… we-” She stopped, the words stuck in her throat.

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you or her.” Oliver promised her again.

Felicity started to cry and this time she was unable to stop the tears or the way her body shook. Oliver leaned them against the back of the couch as he wrapped his arms around her, her hands clutching his shirt.

Oliver let her cry against his chest as he whispered comforting words to her until her breaths slowed down and she fell asleep.

He carefully picked her up and carried her to the guest room, gently laying her down on the bed. He grabbed the blanket that rested at the end of the bed and covered her with it. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He made his way to Ellie, who was still asleep in the car seat but looked uncomfortable. He picked her up without waking her and he sat on the floor with his back against the bed, facing the door.

The baby rested her head against his shoulder and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

The day’s events caught up with him and he found himself slowly closing his eyes.

→

He felt something move next to him.

Pretending to be still asleep he listened closely and heard steps coming his way.

Oliver immediately used one arm to secure Ellie to his chest while the other raised in defense over their bodies, so if someone attacked them he’d block the hit, and opened his eyes.

When his vision adjusted to the soft light coming from the night lamp he saw Felicity standing a few feet away, a surprised expression on her face.

“I’m sorry.” He immediately said, his arm lowered to cradle Ellie’s head -who was moving and crying, he noticed.

“I’m sorry, I saw her in there and she looked uncomfortable, so I thought…” He didn’t know how to continue, because he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. It was a need to make sure she was okay, to make sure she felt safe and protected. He didn’t know how Felicity would react if she knew that.

“It’s okay. I should have checked on her instead of falling asleep.” She looked disappointed in herself and Oliver wanted that look off of her face.

“Our talk brought up some painful memories, it’s normal you got tired.”

They looked at each other. Felicity was about to say something when Ellie let out a sharp cry.

“She needs a diaper change.” Felicity held out her hands and Oliver carefully gave her the baby.

“Wait.” He got up and threw some covers on the carpet, then a towel on top of everything. “You can change her here, I don’t have one of those…” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “I don’t know what they’re called.”

“A changing table?” She asked while depositing Ellie on the towel.

“Yeah.”

Felicity looked at him. “So you're telling me you don’t have a child hidden somewhere? Because you put this diaper on her like a pro.”

A memory flashed in front of his eyes but he shook it away.

“No, no child.” He gave her a sad smile. “But I’m the godfather of John’s daughter, that means babysitting her from time to time.” He said with a more sincere smile.

Felicity was smiling too. “That’s wonderful.”

She continued in silence, sometimes asking if he could get her something she couldn’t reach, and then Ellie was changed.

“Thank you.” She told him.

“Not a problem.” He smiled at her.

Felicity put Ellie on the bed and sat beside her, rearranging the pillows around her so she won’t roll over. They watched as the baby slowly went back to sleep, her hand holding Felicity’s fingers.

Oliver quietly cleared his throat. “I’m gonna let you rest. My room is on the other side of the corridor, if you need anything.” He gave her a small smile then turned around to leave.

“Oliver.”

He stopped when he arrived at the door and looked back at her.

“Thank you. For everything you’re doing for us.” She told him with teary eyes.

He smiled at her. “You’re welcome.” He said, before leaving the room.

→


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting way more comments and kudos than I thought it was going to get, I'm happily surprised!!
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter!

Oliver woke up early and started his routine.

Push-ups on the floor, chin-ups on the bar attached to the ceiling in his room, more push-ups and then he took a shower. After he dressed, Oliver made his way to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

His sister called, after hearing about the break in inside his building, but he reassured her that everything was under control. He knew she was busy with her club and there was no need to bother her with this. She promised to visit as soon as she could, after she returned from her refresher course.

Thirty minutes later he heard the guest room’s door open, quiet giggles reaching his ears.

Oliver looked behind and saw Felicity with Ellie in her arms.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She replied with a small smile.

“Here, I made breakfast.”

She sat at the table with Ellie on her lap and Oliver put a plate in front of her.

“Pancakes?” Felicity asked.

“Everyone loves pancakes.” Oliver said with a smile. “I wasn’t sure if Ellie needed a bottle or…” He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

“Already taken care of, but thank you for the thought.”

Nodding he sat and they started to eat.

“Nice glasses.” He said after a few minutes. She wasn’t wearing them yesterday or when he found her two nights ago.

“Oh, thanks.” She adjusted them on her nose, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “I always keep a spare in Ellie’s bag luckily, I was starting to have a headache.”

He noticed dark circles under her eyes. “Did you sleep okay?”

Felicity was going to brush it off and say yes, he was sure of that, but she must have changed her mind after she saw his worried look.

“Not really. This one kept tossing and turning and I was afraid she’d fall from the bed, so I had to keep an eye on her.” She looked down at her daughter and tickled her, which made her giggle again.

“I’ve already thought about that. Don’t worry, tonight that won't be a problem.” He told her confidently and she smiled at him in thanks, then continued to eat her breakfast.

But Oliver needed to get something off his chest.

“Felicity, about last night… I’m sorry if I scared you.” He looked down at his plate avoiding her eyes. “I wasn’t going to hurt you or Ellie, I swear, I-”

“Oliver.” She interrupted him, her calm voice making him look up at her again. “I think I can recognize a defensive stance from a violent one. You didn’t scare me.”

“But you looked… shocked.” He countered.

“Not shocked, just surprised. That you were going to protect Ellie from a potential threat.” She shrugged. “I didn’t expect that. I know you said you were going to protect us, but I didn’t know how much those words were true until that moment.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, an entire conversation going on.

They didn’t look away until Oliver’s phone beeped, signaling an incoming message. He cleared his throat and picked it up.

He read the message then looked at Felicity. “It’s Quentin Lance, he’s the Police Captain of Starling City. He’ll be here in an hour to get our statements.”

As soon as he said the word ‘police’ Felicity looked uncomfortable.

“Hey.” Oliver grabbed her hand. “It’s okay, he’s a good man and a great officer. He won’t let anyone mess with our statements or get rid of the files.” He said, knowing that was what worried her.

Felicity let out the breath she was holding. “Okay.”

They finished breakfast in silence, then the doorbell rang.

“I thought you said an hour.” Felicity said while checking the clock. Only fifteen minutes passed from Lance’s message.

“Yes. This is something else.” Oliver told her with a wink, which made her blush.

He stood and opened the door, signed what he needed to sign and then closed the door again after carrying in two boxes. Oliver looked back at Felicity.

“This… is the fix to your problem.” He told her, indicating the boxes. Looking at her confused face he knew she had no clue of what was inside.

“It’s a crib for Ellie.” Oliver explained with a small smile. “And a playpen.” He added.

Felicity immediately shook her head and stood, Ellie squealing in her arms at the sudden movement. “Oliver, I can’t… That’s too much.”

“It’s not too much, trust me.” She was about to protest again, so he got closer and put his left hand on her shoulder. “Felicity, we don’t know how long it will take the police to find Cooper. And until that moment, you can stay here. Unless you don’t want to.” She slightly shook her head. “You need to know that my door is always open for you two.”

Oliver didn’t know why he felt this need to protect them so much, to make them feel cared about, but he wasn’t going to ignore it. He ignored his emotions for way too long time, whether they involved someone he just met or his friends or even his sister.

And last night when he found himself searching for the perfect crib, just to make them feel at home, he realized he was done ignoring those emotions, whatever they were.

“Let me at least pay for them.” She almost pleaded him.

“Felicity, I don’t want your money. It’s okay. That’s… I don’t know, think of it as my welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift.”

Her mouth opened a few times to say something but she closed it every time, without saying a word, until she just settled with “Thank you.” Her eyes watery.

Oliver nodded, then indicated the boxes. “I’ll set up the playpen, so when Lance arrives Ellie can stay in there without you worrying about her.” She just nodded.

Thirty minutes later the playpen was ready to be used. Oliver insisted on checking everything at least four times, so Ellie won’t hurt herself and he was happy to notice that his thoughtfulness brought a smile on Felicity’s face.

When Lance arrived Oliver welcomed him in while Felicity put Ellie in the playpen, one of her toys in her hand to distract her.

“Felicity, this is Captain Quentin Lance. Quentin, she’s Felicity Smoak.” Oliver introduced them while they shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Felicity said politely.

“Likewise, although I wish it was under better circumstances.” He gave her a warm smile.

“Please, take a seat.” Oliver gestured to the couch.

Lance sat on the armchair, Felicity on the couch and Oliver next to her.

“Miss Smoak, Oliver and John Diggle told me part of what happened two nights ago and last night. I’d like to hear the whole story from you, if you don't mind, so I can get an idea of what kind of guy we’re dealing with.” Lance said while taking out a notepad from his pocket.

Felicity started to tell her story, her voice trembled but Oliver didn’t waste time and held her hand in support, if Lance noticed that -and Oliver was sure he did- he didn’t say a word about it.

She told him what she said to Oliver last night, but without the details, just that Cooper was Ellie’s father, he was violent and had a tendency to stalk her. Then she described the previous nights with Oliver explaining what he heard and saw.

When they finished the story, Ellie let out small whimpers and required their attention, Oliver looked at Felicity. “I’ll go get her, if that’s okay.” She nodded with a smile.

Oliver stood from the couch and leaned down to pick her up from the playpen. “Hey, baby girl.” He let her rest her head on his shoulder, her little hands grasping his t-shirt while he paced the room to calm her.

“Miss Smoak, I don’t know how long it will take to catch this guy. For now he covered his tracks pretty well, deleted CCTV footage that might have recorded him and he’s using cash.” Lance told her with an apologetic look. “If you need a place to stay I can arrange a safe house.”

Felicity looked at Oliver.

“I told her they can stay here as long as they need. You know the place is secure, Quentin.” The men stared at each other for a few moments.

“I know.” Lance looked back at Felicity. “Miss Smoak, you don’t have to worry about your safety in here. Oliver is more than capable of protecting you. You can trust this man.”

Felicity must have felt him staring at her, because she turned around, her blue eyes founding his. Oliver nodded seriously at her, making his promise again.

Quentin stood, his pad full of notes back in his pocket again. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.” He held out his hand and Felicity stood to shake it.

“I will.”

“I’ll also let you know when we’ll have something on the guy.” He said while making his way to the door.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Forget the Captain. You can call me Lance or just Quentin if you want.”

She silently answered him with a smile, then he left.

Ellie started to fuss even more and Oliver was struggling to keep her in his arms.

“Okay, I think she really wants her mom right now.” He said walking in her direction.

Felicity opened her arms and Oliver carefully gave her the child, his hand resting on her back even after she was comfortably in her mother’s embrace.

Felicity kissed Ellie’s head. “I think she needs a morning nap.” Oliver nodded and took a step back.

“I’ll set up the crib in your room.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a smile and started to pace the room, trying to get Ellie to sleep.

Oliver grabbed the box from the floor and made his way to her room. He was opening the door, when he heard Felicity softly singing something to Ellie. He didn’t hear the words, but he knew it was a song he heard before, he just didn’t know which one. Shaking his head, he entered the room and got to work.

→

He officially hated this thing.

It was impossible. The instructions were wrong, the pieces were completely different from the images on the manual and he couldn’t seem to make them fit in any way.

Next time he was going to order one that was already put together.

_Next time._

Oliver shook his head before he could follow that train of thought, just when Felicity entered the room.

“Can I help you?”

His back was to her, but he heard the amusement in her voice.

“I’m not… I can do this. It’s just… This-” He shook the paper in front of him. “This thing is useless.” He threw it away from him as if the thing hurt him.

Felicity let out a quiet laugh and walked closer, then sat down next to him crossing her legs. He looked at her.

“Ellie?”

She showed him the baby monitor she put beside her. “Sleeping in the playpen.” She told him with a smile.

He nodded at her then went back to the crib.

“I was serious, I can help you. I’m a genius after all.” She told him with a wink, then she blushed when she realized she did that.

He cleared his throat. “A genius?”

“I graduated summa cum laude from MIT with master’s degrees in cyber security and computer sciences.” She fixed the glasses on her nose. “Queen Consolidated offered me a job because I’m good.”

Oliver couldn’t help the smile on his lips. “Of course. We only want the best.” That made her blush again and he decided to let it drop, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Alright. Let’s see what MIT and the four schools I dropped out of can do with this crib.”

They worked together, quietly so they won’t bother Ellie in the other room, and in less than half an hour they were able to finish it.

“Yes!” Felicity said and raised her fist in victory. “I told you we could make it. We’re a good team!”

She held up her hand so he could high five her and with a chuckle he did.

“Yes, we are.”

They smiled at each other for a moment.

And Oliver felt something in his chest. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something he thought he had lost forever the second he landed on Lian Yu.

He felt longing.

Longing for something good and bright and happy. Longing for love and for being loved. In that moment he realized he was falling for her, and he was falling fast.

Oliver cleared his throat and adverted his eyes, his brain trying to find a way to defuse the tension they created.

Felicity must have seen something on his face or noticed his weird behavior because she took a few steps back and with her thumb she indicated the door.

“I better wake up Ellie or she’ll be a little devil the whole day.” She said with a nervous smile and immediately turned around, leaving the room.

Oliver hung his head down, his chin touching his chest and ran his hands through his hair until he scratched the back of his neck.

He couldn’t screw this up. She trusted him to protect her and Ellie, he couldn’t be thinking about her the way he wanted to.

→

The rest of the day went on like nothing happened. They didn’t talk about it, but strangely enough the situation wasn’t weird or uncomfortable.

Oliver didn’t know if that was good or bad.

When it was time to go to bed he stayed in the corridor leaning against her doorframe, trying to give them their space while Felicity put Ellie to sleep. This time he heard the words of the song she whispered to the baby.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world._

He knew that. It was one of those songs his sister used to listen to when she was obsessed with that Grey’s Anatomy show.

He remembered that song because sometimes he’d think about the words on the island, on the quiet nights, when there were no threats and the sky was blue, the stars shining bright.

It would made him feel at home.

He wiped away the tears that pooled in his eyes, not understanding what was happening to him.

Oliver watched as Felicity leaned down over the crib and kissed Ellie’s forehead.

He couldn’t see them that way. He had too much of a baggage on his shoulders and he didn’t want his darkness to surround them.

Without a word he turned around and entered his room, quietly closing the door.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter for the story, so... Enjoy!

Sunday morning they were running low on diapers and baby supplies, so Felicity asked Oliver if he could go and get a few things from her apartment, not ready to do that herself. He didn’t waste time and set to work.

This time he gave more than a simple look to the state of the apartment and it was even worse than he remembered.

What he found in Felicity’s room disgusted him to no end.

He came back with only one bag and Felicity asked him why he only took that.

“He tore up almost all of Ellie’s clothes and yours too. Ellie’s supplies were the only thing he didn’t break.”

“Oh.” She looked so sad, but she shook her head and tried to appear strong for him. “Did you get the box? The one with my savings?”

Oliver searched the bag and handed it to her. She opened it and her face lost all the hope she had before. She showed him the only piece of paper that was inside.

_Thanks, babe! I’ll give them back to you when we’ll move to our place. I can’t wait!_

“Of course he took the money.” She said while sitting on the couch, her hands running through her hair.

“Hey.” Oliver sat next to her. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“That was everything I had left. I only kept cash because he would have hacked into my bank account. I don’t have a single dollar now!” She exclaimed.

“Felicity, I’ll help you. Don’t worry about that now.”

Oliver was staring at the bag on the coffee table but he felt Felicity’s eyes on him.

“There’s more, isn’t it?”

He swallowed hard. “Felicity… you don’t want to know, trust me.”

She grabbed his hand and he looked down at it. In the few days they spent together he was the one who usually initiated the contact. This time she did and it caught his attention.

“Please, tell me.”

He didn’t want to tell her, it’ll scare her even more but as he looked into her eyes he saw she wanted to know, she _needed_ to know.

Oliver couldn’t help but think of how strong she actually was.

He cleared his throat before talking. “I didn’t grab any of your clothes because- he didn’t ruin everything, but… I found…”

“Oliver, just tell me. Please. Whatever it is.” She didn’t want him to sugar coat it, he was sure of that.

“Inside a drawer of your dresser, there was a pair of… your underwear that was- it was stained… with his- uh…” He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but there was no gentle way to say that the sick bastard pleasured himself in her room, with her things.

“Okay, stop. I- I got it. I know what… I know what it was stained with.” Her voice trembled and she looked away disgusted.

“He’s sick, Felicity. He needs to be interned.” Oliver told her. “I’m afraid he’ll try to force himself on you the first chance he gets you alone.”

“I know.” She let out a trembling breath and Oliver ran his hand on her back in soothing circles. “I just hope the police will find him soon.”

→

After lunch, Oliver and Felicity ordered online things Ellie needed, such as a changing table, a high chair, a play mat, supplies of diapers and powders, a stroller and a few toys. Then when Ellie was taking a nap, Oliver and Felicity talked on the couch.

“I think you should wait to start your job at QC.” Oliver started. “Cooper is following your every move, we don’t know when he’ll try to attack you.”

“I know, Oliver, but I need the money. I have to pay for all of these things.” She indicated the laptop on the coffee table.

“I’m gonna pay for those, don’t worry.”

“You’ve already paid for the crib and the playpen, I can’t let you pay for these too.” She insisted.

“I told you, those were gifts.” He reminded her.

“Okay, but these? I don’t want to be in your debt.”

“Alright. Then you’ll pay me when you’ll be able to.” Oliver told her while going back to work on the laptop, looking for more things they might need.

He felt Felicity staring at him but he tried to ignore her. Then she sighed.

“You’ll never let me pay for them, right?” She said in defeat.

Oliver turned and took her hand. “Felicity, from what you told me the other day you had to take care of yourself from a very young age, so you’re not used to other people helping you.” He waited for her to nod. “But I want to help you. Please, let me.”

They stared at each other for a while. Oliver saw Felicity searching his face for something and she must have found it because she closed her eyes and sighed.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Don’t thank me.” He squeezed her hand. “See if there’s anything else you’ll need for Ellie or for you. I have to make a few phone calls.”

“Okay.”

He left her on the couch while he went to his room. He had to call the office and then John.

At dinner he told her about the next few days.

“It’s a quiet week at QC, so I’ll have to work only in the mornings. You can stay in here or you can go somewhere, whatever you feel like. John is going to be your bodyguard from now on.” He saw she was about to protest so he quickly continued. “Until Cooper is caught.”

Felicity nodded. “Well Ellie and I we both need clothes, so I think we should go to the mall. Do you think John will mind?” She asked him worriedly.

Oliver smiled at her. “I’m sure he won’t mind. It’s probably better than when he had to follow me to the clubs in the middle of the night.”

That made her laugh.

Oliver wanted to hear that more often.

After a minute of silence he looked at her and she stared back at him in question.

“Felicity… I hope I’m not crossing a line, but can I ask you what happened to your mother? I mean, you said your father left, but what about her, does she know about Ellie?” He knew it was a personal question, but he couldn’t get it off of his mind since two nights ago.

“She knows about Ellie and she was really happy of becoming a grandmother.” Felicity said with a smile. “At first I didn’t tell her. I was afraid she was going to be disappointed in me for ending up a single mother like her.”

“She’s your mother. I’m sure you could never disappoint her.”

Felicity let out a quiet laugh. “That’s exactly what she told me when she found out two months later.” She became serious again.

“I knew how much she struggled with her job when she had to raise me and I didn’t want to take advantage of her good heart. I knew she’d buy expensive gifts, using all of her savings just to help me and Ellie, so… I tried to keep a distant relationship with her.” She gave him a sad smile. “I also wanted to avoid Cooper finding us if we went back to Las Vegas.”

“That makes sense.” He said in thought. “Does she know about him? The way he treated you?”

Felicity looked away from him. “No. She knows he’s the father and that I broke up with him, but she doesn’t know the details. Just that he became aggressive with words and didn’t accept the break.”

Oliver tried to understand why she didn’t tell her own mother the truth. It didn’t take him long to figure out that she didn’t want her to worry.

“Maybe you should call her.” She looked up at him in shock. “Just to tell her that you’re both okay. It’d make her feel better.”

He saw Felicity think about it for a moment. “You’re probably right.” She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Oliver smiled at her, happy that he could help her somehow.

→

For a week nothing happened. Oliver went to work while John followed Felicity and Ellie to the mall, coffee shops, baby stores and grocery.

At home they took care of Ellie, discussed Felicity’s job interview and more importantly they got to know each other. And Oliver found himself smiling more when Felicity and Ellie were around.

But nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until the next Sunday night.

Oliver jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat and disoriented. Light illuminated his room for a second then everything became dark again.

He heard Ellie crying and he rushed out of his room, just when a loud thunder rumbled outside.

Oliver threw open Felicity’s door and searched the room for threats. A soft light from the nightstand illuminated the room, but it took him a second too long to see Felicity standing in front of Ellie’s crib, the baby in her arms crying desperately.

“I’m sorry she… Oliver?” He heard her, but he couldn’t respond.

His breaths were coming out in quick pants and he couldn’t focus on one thing in the room for more than a second. For a few moments he just stood there, looking for threats. Oliver vaguely saw Felicity put Ellie in her crib and she wasn’t crying anymore.

“Oliver, listen to me. It’s okay.”

This time he heard her more clearly, things around him became more real and he saw her walking slowly to him, her hands slightly raised in front of her as if she was approaching a wild animal. He was sure that’s what he looked like.

“Oliver?”

He was gripping the doorframe so hard that he heard the wood creak under his hand. Realizing that, he let go of it and took a step back.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

She shook her head. “It’s okay.”

“I heard her cry…” Oliver started to explain, gesturing to the crib.

“I know, I’m sorry. She was scared of the storm.”

Oliver then noticed Felicity glance down at his chest and he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his scars clearly visible even in the soft light.

That was it. He was going to scare her away for good. He turned around and made to leave.

“I’m sorry, I should have stayed in there.”

“Oliver, wait.”

At her words he stopped. His brain kept screaming at him to just go and don’t look back, but he couldn’t move his legs.

“Are you okay?” She asked him with a soft voice and even if he wasn’t looking at her he knew her concern was sincere. That made Oliver turn around and face her again.

Felicity was right in front of him, closer than he thought, and her eyes looked down at his scars again. He expected to see pity or disgust, but he only found sadness.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked him. “It’s okay if you don’t want, but… I’ll listen.” She used almost the same words he said to her before she opened up to him.

Oliver hesitated, not wanting to surround her with his darkness, but at the same time he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her parts -if not everything- of what he’s been through.

_“You gotta let someone in.”_

His sister’s words from years ago resounded in his head on repeat and he gave Felicity a small nod before he could change his mind.

Felicity went to check on Ellie, who was now asleep, grabbed the baby monitor and then they left the room, quietly closing the door so they won’t disturb her.

Without thinking Oliver grabbed her hand and lead her to his room. He quickly turned on the lamp on his nightstand, then they sat on the edge of the bed and Oliver took a deep breath.

“How much do you know about my past?” He asked her.

“Not much. When Queen Consolidated called me I looked it up and found out that you were the CEO. I… I read that you were stranded on a deserted island for five years, but that’s it.” She told him gently. “I didn’t even know what your face looked like before meeting you.”

Oliver nodded and gathered his thoughts.

“About the island… only a few people know that it wasn’t deserted.” He swallowed hard. “There were soldiers and they tortured me.”

He heard Felicity let out a quiet gasp. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Many reasons. Most of the times it was because they wanted information. Sometimes they just enjoyed it.”

Felicity grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He looked up at her and she was staring at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. His free hand raised to cradle her cheek and with his thumb he wiped them away.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’ve suffered but… I’ve also done despicable things in order to survive. Things I’m not proud of.”

Oliver spent the next two hours telling her about most of it, skipping the gory details. He told her about the island, about Hong Kong and Russia. He told her about Yao Fei, Shado, Slade, Maseo and Anatoly.

The entire time her hand held his and that gave him strength.

→


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a new chapter!! I'm glad to see you're enjoying this fic, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Without further ado...

Oliver told her about his past and when he had nothing more to say he let out a deep breath.

“You’re the only one I told this much about my time away. Not even John knows all of this.” He confessed.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Oliver nodded, believing her.

“Can I ask you why?” She said tentatively. “I mean, why you told _me_ and not your closest friends?”

He shrugged. “You trusted me with your past when you told me about it. I trust you with mine.”

The truth was that he trusted her more than anyone, which was weird, he only met her a week ago. But he felt such a strong connection to her that he couldn’t explain.

“Also…” He stopped, unsure if he should continue.

“What?” She asked and he stared deeply into her eyes.

“The entire time that I was gone I could never… completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long you stop seeing people for people, you see… threats or targets. And when I decided to come home I just didn’t know how to turn that part of me off. But then I met you…” He slightly shook his head in wonder. “You were the first person that I could see as a… a person.”

He shrugged, hoping she understood what he meant to say with all of that and Felicity gave him a small smile. Oliver found himself smiling back at her.

“There was just something about you…”

“I literally attacked you.” She said scrunching up her face.

“It was just a piece of glass.” He told her, the smile never fading from his lips and it made her laugh softly.

After a minute Oliver looked out of his window. The storm completely stopped at some point and he didn’t even realize it. He felt Felicity squeeze his hand and he looked back at her.

“I should let you go back to sleep.” She told him.

“Oh, believe me, I won’t sleep anymore.”

Felicity looked at him with so much sadness that he regretted saying those words. Then her expression changed, a mission on her mind.

“Is it okay if I stay here?” She asked him.

He didn’t expect that, at all.

“What about Ellie?” He asked her.

Felicity showed him the baby monitor. “I’ll hear when she’ll need me.”

Oliver thought about it for a second, then said “Okay.”

So they laid on the bed, Oliver on the right side, near the door, and Felicity on the left side.

For a few awkward moments they just laid there, facing the ceiling, then Felicity sighed, opened her arms and told him “Come here.”

He was sure he was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, but she just smiled at him.

“Come here.” She repeated.

And he did. Oliver rested his head on Felicity’s shoulder while his arm automatically went to hug her middle. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, one of her hands slowly ran through his hair while the other rested on his back, over the scars he received from his Bratva initiation.

“I’m sorry about the scars, I know they feel rough. I’ll put on a shirt if-”

“It’s okay. And you don’t have to apologize about them.” She told him softly. “But I won’t touch them if it bothers you.” Oliver slightly shook his head.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that, but they made you the person you are today. And I like that person.” She whispered the last part so quietly that he didn’t know if he was supposed to hear that.

Her hand continued to run through his hair and he knew she was trying to get him to relax, but he stiffly laid there, unsure of how to feel about this whole situation.

Just when he heard her voice singing to him he was able to close his eyes and take a calming breath.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world._

As the song went on he slowly relaxed, her comforting hands on him making him feel cared about for the first time in almost 8 years.

Oliver found himself drifting back to sleep, her voice the last thing he heard.

→

The next morning Oliver awoke to something warm against his side and the smell of strawberry shampoo under his nose.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his bed and Felicity was half on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest, over his heart. Sometime during the night they must have switched position.

The feeling of a beautiful woman against him made his body react, after all it’s been years since the last time he’s been with someone.

But their relationship wasn’t that kind of relationship. Last night brought them closer to each other, but they certainly weren’t ready for something like this, especially Felicity with everything she had to go through during the last year.

And Oliver didn’t want to ruin what there was between them.

So Oliver carefully slid out of bed, making sure Felicity was laying comfortably, and he headed for the bathroom where he hoped some cold water will help him.

After his body was under his control again he made his way to the guest room, where he could hear soft whimpers.

Ellie was moving her arms, trying to reach the little toys that were hanging from the top of the crib. As soon as she saw Oliver her face lit up and she let out a delighted squeal, her legs kicking wildly in excitement.

“Hey, baby girl.” He picked her up. “Are you happy to see me?” He asked her with a smile.

“Let’s go get the bottle ready for you, shall we?” He went to the kitchen, trying to keep Ellie quiet so they didn’t wake Felicity.

He tried to put her in the high chair but she started to whine and was about to cry so he immediately took her in his arms again.

“Okay, okay. Just don’t wake your mommy.” Ellie smiled again, as if she knew exactly what he said.

With her in one arm he worked with the other, heating the bottle Felicity prepared last night, in case they were going to need it. After checking the temperature he maneuvered Ellie so he could feed her and gently rested the bottle against her lips.

She started to drink it eagerly, one of her hands going to cover his where he gripped the bottle, making sure he won’t pull it away and she closed her eyes in contentment.

The light weight of the child in his arm against his bare chest, made him feel lighter. She trusted him blindly, she wasn’t scared at the sight of his scars, she didn’t care about what he’s done. She only saw what he was doing for her and how he treated her.

Oliver couldn’t put a name on the feeling he felt in that moment.

“You have to keep her head higher.”

Oliver was so mesmerized by the baby that he didn’t hear Felicity approaching. He turned around and looked at her in surprise.

“What?”

She smiled at him. “You have to keep her head higher than her stomach or she’ll inhale too much air and she’ll have tummy ache the entire day.”

He immediately fixed his position, following her instructions. Ellie didn’t seem to mind the change. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” She whispered to him.

He looked at her again. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, her hair was a mess and her eyes were still sleepy.

Oliver couldn’t help but think she was beautiful.

“Thank you for last night.” He said truthfully.

“It was the least I could do.” Felicity replied with a smile.

“I’m sorry if I scared you when-” He started to say.

“You didn’t. Don’t worry.” She smiled again and Oliver nodded in thanks.

Ellie patted her hand against his and he looked down at her again.

“Someone wants your undivided attention.” Felicity commented while she started breakfast for them and Oliver chuckled.

“Apparently.”

In that moment his phone beeped with a new message, looking at Ellie he knew she won’t let go of him any time soon so he addressed Felicity.

“Can you please read that? I’m waiting news from Walter Steele for your job interview.”

“He’s your step-father, right?” She asked while making her way to the phone on the counter.

“Ex step-father, but we’re in good terms. He’s also head of Applied Sciences Division of QC at the moment.” He explained.

Felicity picked up his phone and she faltered for a moment, a sad expression overtaking her face. She quickly masked it with a small smile, but Oliver saw right through it.

“What is it?”

“It’s not Mr Steele. It’s a… Isabel Rochev. She wants to know if you’re still interested for a lunch date, today at 1 pm.”

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _That woman._

“Do me a favor, please. Reply that I have meetings all day. And I’m not interested in her offer.” Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

He saw Felicity type the message, then she looked at him. “Oliver, is everything okay?”

He looked down at Ellie, who finished her bottle, and he repositioned her on his shoulder, gently patting her back.

“Oliver?” Felicity called him again.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just… I already said no to that lunch, but that woman can’t take no for an answer.” He let out an irritated sigh. “She almost destroyed my family and now she wants to destroy my company.”

“What do you mean? If you don’t mind me asking.” She was quick to add.

“Years ago, she had an affair with my father.” He saw Felicity’s eyes widen. “She convinced him to leave my family, but at the last minute he came home because my sister got hurt and he decided to stay. Last year QC wasn’t doing so great and she tried to get her hands on 50% of the holdings, I’m sure so she could bring down the company in revenge for my father leaving her.” He shook his head again. “She even offered herself to me so people would see me as an irresponsible CEO and probably hoped I’d be fired or whatever.”

“Wow, that’s… She sounds like…” Felicity opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the words.

“A bitch? Yeah.”

They both laughed at his bluntness, just when Ellie let out a burp, some of what he just fed her ending up on his shoulder and back.

“Ellie!” Felicity exclaimed while taking her daughter from him.

“It’s okay.” Oliver reassured her, grabbing a towel. “That’s what I get for saying that in front of her and for not wearing this.” He tickled Ellie, which made her squeal in happiness.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver.”

“Don’t worry, I had to take a shower anyway.” He checked the clock. “But I better hurry or I’m gonna be late.” He said while going back to his room.

Fifteen minutes later he was ready to leave when Felicity stopped him, a travel mug in her hand. “Here’s your coffee.”

Surprised, he took it from her. “Thank you.”

“That’s my apology for Ellie.”

“I told you, it’s fine.” He said with a smile. He checked his watch. “Now I really have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Of course! Yeah, have a nice day.” Felicity told him with a smile of her own.

“Thanks, you too. John will be here in a few minutes.” He opened the door and the man in question was standing there, hand raised to knock.

“Just in time, I see.” John commented.

“Yeah, I’ll call later. Bye.” Oliver hurried out of the door and heard John speak to Felicity.

“So, girls… What’s our plan today?”

→

It was just 11 am and Oliver was at his desk. He already finished working on a few urgent things that needed his attention, but now that he had a quiet moment he thought back to this morning.

Falling asleep with Felicity in his bed -in a completely platonic way- and waking up with her was something he couldn’t get off his mind. And taking care of Ellie became second nature to him now. But it was the domesticity of Felicity giving him coffee and the ‘have a nice day’ that made him think.

Oliver actually enjoyed that and found himself hoping it’ll happen again, even if he still thought his past would tarnish a possible relationship between them.

He came back to the present when his office door opened and Jerry, his assistant, brought him his mail.

“Thank you, Jerry.” He politely said.

“You’re welcome, Mr Queen. And you told me to remind you of your meeting with the investors at 2 pm this afternoon.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Jerry left without another word. Oliver completely forgot about the meeting. He grabbed his phone to inform Felicity that he won’t be home at the usual time, when he saw something in his mail.

He shoved away notes and letters from his employees and grabbed the white envelope. It was completely white, no writings on it, which was what caught his eye.

Oliver carefully opened it and took out its contents. Rage and disgust invaded his body.

After a minute, he grabbed his phone and called John. As soon as he picked up Oliver spoke.

“John, where are you?” He asked while standing from his chair and gathering his things.

“Your apartment, w-”

“Are Felicity and Ellie with you?” He hurried outside his office.

“Yes. What’s wrong Oliver?” He asked concerned.

“Jerry, cancel the meeting, I have an emergency.” Oliver didn’t even stop to check if he understood, he immediately entered the open elevator and repeatedly pressed the button for the garage.

“Oliver?” He heard John call him again.

“I’m coming home, just keep Felicity and Ellie away from the windows.”

He hung up and when the elevator opened again he rushed to his Ducati.

**→**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry...
> 
> I don't want to leave you hanging, so I'll try to post the next chapter tonight after work if I'm not tired... Tomorrow morning at the latest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the new chapter!! A lot of things happen and you'll finally find out what Cooper has been up to.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Trigger warning:** threats of violence in this chapter.

Oliver unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. John stood in the middle of the room, his hand ready on the gun he kept on his back but he removed it when he saw it was Oliver. Felicity and Ellie sat at the kitchen counter behind him, away from the windows.

“Oliver, man, what’s going on?”

He made a quick work of closing all the curtains in the living room, then those in the bedrooms and the bathroom. When he was done he went back to the kitchen.

“Oliver?” Felicity spoke in a small voice while she put Ellie in the playpen.

He looked into her eyes.

“It’s Cooper.”

“What do you mean?” She asked him and her voice trembled.

Oliver took out the envelope and handed it to her.

“I just received these.”

Felicity opened the envelope and pulled everything out. She spread the photos on the table and stared at them with tears in her eyes, her hands shaking.

There were photos of them eating together, cooking, watching tv on the couch, playing with Ellie, working on the laptop, Felicity nursing Ellie, and almost every moment they spent together in the last few days.

Oliver made her sit on a chair and then he sat next to her, gently grabbing her hand. “There are four more photos.”

Felicity looked at him. “Show me.” She whispered.

“Are you sure? They’re not… they’re not nice.”

She just nodded. He reached inside his pocket and gave them to her.

The first was a picture of Felicity in her room while she was getting dressed. At the side with a red marker Cooper wrote _She’ll be mine._

In the second, Felicity was in the shower and because the door was made of glass everything was in plain sight. On this one he wrote _You’ll never know the things I’ll do to her._

Felicity inhaled sharply and Oliver put one arm around her back.

She quickly flipped to the third picture. It was from this morning. Oliver shirtless on his bed with Felicity resting half on top of him while they slept. This time he wrote _You’ll never have her_ with a red X over his face.

Felicity looked at him and he squeezed her arm. “There’s one more.” He said indicating her hands, his throat tighter than ever.

In the last photo there was Oliver holding Ellie while Felicity fixed the little socks at her feet. The red X now over Ellie’s face and the writing read _I will kill her._

Felicity dropped the picture as if it burned her, and Oliver was sure it certainly did on the inside. With one look at her face he wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry.

He saw John studying the photos, carefully taking the two where she was naked and one where she nursed Ellie in her room, and turned them face down so they stayed covered.

After a few minutes her sobs quieted down and John took the chance to speak.

“These were taken from outside. Probably from the building on the other side of the road.”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, but the windows of the bathroom, the living room and the ones in Felicity’s room face north. My windows face south. He must be hiding in two different buildings.”

“Wait.” Felicity sniffled and pulled away from him. “I can find out from where he spied on us.” She stood and grabbed the laptop from the counter then came back.

Oliver saw her typing furiously on the keyboard and he had no idea of what she was doing. He watched with interest as she zoned out, completely focused on the screen in front of her and then she stopped.

“I know where he is. Or at least where he could have shot these photos.”

Oliver looked at the screen. “Where?”

“There are two empty apartments on the building in front of ours at north. And one empty apartment on the building at south.”

“Do you know if they are assigned to someone?” John asked.

“I can try to find out.” A few commands typed in and Felicity had what they needed.

“All three apartments have the same owner. The contracts were signed five days ago.”

“Who is the owner?” Oliver asked.

“Susan Williams.”

Oliver let out an annoyed sigh.

“Do you know her?” Felicity asked.

“She’s a journalist. Ever since I’ve come home from the island she tried to get an exclusive of my story, no matter how many times I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” He shook his head in irritation.

“Well, it looks like she already has a story about you.” He heard Felicity say.

“What do you mean?”

“This is what she has on her laptop.” She indicated the screen.

Oliver stared at Felicity. “You hacked Susan Williams’ laptop?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that judgment I’m hearing?”

Oliver didn’t waste time and responded “Pride.”

The small smile on his lips made her smile too. She shook her head and focused back on the screen.

“She has a folder with your name on it, pretty obvious if you ask me, just like her password, which is 1234. Really, people will never understand how easy it is to-”

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her gently.

“Right. Sorry, I tend to babble.” She said with an apologetic smile. “Anyway, she has files on you.”

Felicity opened a few documents and they read the titles.

_Did Oliver Queen lie about his disappearance?_

_Oliver Queen connected to the Bratva._

_The Queen heir more than just a pretty face._

_What is Oliver Queen hiding?_

They were all drafts of articles she probably wanted to publish. One of the documents had photos attached to it and Felicity opened the file.

One photo showed him in a club in Russia, when everyone thought he was still on a deserted island. Another photo showed him in his room while he changed, his Bratva tattoo circled repeatedly, small arrows pointing at every scar on his chest and arms.

“Man, what is she up to?” John wondered aloud.

“She wants the scoop. Be remembered as the one who found out the truth.” Oliver said.

“Okay, but what is her connection to Cooper?” Felicity asked him. “How can she have this photo?” She indicated the last one, which was shot from the same angle as the one where they were laying on the bed.

“I have no idea. But we have to find out.”

→

After finding out about Susan Williams they called Lance. They wanted to check the apartments from where the photos had been taken, but Quentin insisted they needed a warrant before going in and they needed more evidence. So Lance called Susan and asked her to meet him at the precinct for some questions, without telling her the reason.

That didn’t stop Oliver and John when they broke into the three apartments that evening. They were completely empty, no traces of someone using them. But checking the views from the windows they were able to confirm that they were in the right places.

Felicity also got rid of Susan’s evidence on Oliver’s time in Russia and her theories. If the police was going to be involved he didn’t need them to ask unwanted questions. Oliver didn’t know how to thank her enough for having his back.

The next day John and Oliver were at the precinct, waiting for the journalist. Felicity wanted to be present too, but they reasoned that both her and Ellie needed to stay safe back in Oliver’s apartment, just in case Cooper wanted to try something out in the open.

Susan arrived and her steps faltered when she spotted Oliver next to Lance.

“Thank you for coming, Miss Williams.” Quentin greeted her with a handshake.

“Of course. What is this about?” She asked.

“Please, let’s go somewhere private.”

They all followed the man until he stopped in front of an interview room and indicated to Susan to enter. She hesitantly did, then Oliver made to follow her but Lance stopped him.

“Oliver, are you sure of this?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” He said with conviction. “You’ve seen the files.”

The man nodded. “Okay.” They entered the room.

John stood next to the door in his bodyguard stance, while Oliver and Quentin sat in front of Susan. A folder on the table.

“Since when the CEO of a fortune 500 can assist to interrogations?” She asked.

“Oh, this is not an interrogation, Miss Williams.” Lance said. “This is just a talk. And your cooperation is appreciated.”

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?” She didn’t even try to hide her annoyance.

Lance grabbed the folder from the table and took out a document, showing it to her.

“This contract was signed six days ago. It says that you’re the owner of these three apartments.”

Oliver watched as her face paled.

“Y-yes. They are mine.” Susan swallowed hard.

“Well, a man used the view from these apartments to take pictures of Mr Queen and his friend while they were in his apartment on the other side of the street. Then he sent those photos to Mr Queen himself, threatening his and other people’s lives.”

Oliver studied the woman in front of him. She was nervous, her eyes quickly looked around the room, as if in search of a believable answer. She was going to lie, Oliver knew it.

“I don’t know anything about it. This man you’re talking about, he probably broke in.”

“See, there was no sign of that. He had the keys. And you’re the only one who has them.” Lance leaned on his elbows on the table. “Miss Williams, is better if you tell us what is going on, or I’m afraid I’ll have to consider you an accomplice of this mad man.”

Oliver saw the moment she made her decision.

“He called me four days ago, the man, Cooper. He asked for the keys and I gave them to him. I didn’t know why he needed them, but I had to do whatever he wanted.”

“You signed the contract six days ago, not four. What happened six days ago?” Lance asked.

“She called me to-”

“She? Who is it?”

She swallowed hard. “Isabel Rochev.”

“What?” Oliver spoke for the first time since they started.

“Isabel called me six days ago. She told me I had to sign the papers for the apartments and that a certain Cooper Seldon needed to use them for something.”

“Why did you do it?” Quentin asked.

“Because she said they were going to help me with my story about you.” Susan confessed while looking at Oliver. “Isabel said Cooper was going to give me the evidence that you didn’t spend all of those five years on that island and I was going to take the credit. I was going to publish that scoop.”

“And what does she get out of it?” Oliver asked her. He was quickly losing his patience.

“If word got around that you lied about five years of your life, Queen Consolidated’s board of directors would have questioned your position as CEO. If they lost their trust in you she would have taken your place and ran the company.”

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Opening his eyes again he stared coldly at the woman in front of him. “And Cooper?”

“He wanted to get his girlfriend back. He said that if she found out the truth about you she would have left you.”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. “What about the baby?”

Susan looked at him in confusion. “What baby?”

“Felicity and Cooper's daughter. You don't even know about her?” When she didn't answer he stood and slammed his fist on the table. “That sick bastard threatened a baby's life and you-”

“Alright. I think we’re done here.” Quentin declared. He stood from his chair and put a calming hand on Oliver's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to keep his emotions under control.

A moment later Susan stood too but Lance stopped her. “You’re not going anywhere, Miss Williams.”

“What?” She asked in stupor.

“You just confessed you are an accomplice of a mad man, and apparently a crazy woman too.”

“But you said that if I cooperated-” She tried to defend herself.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you helped them. And I’m guessing Miss Rochev paid for those three apartments, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Well, she paid but you signed. I’m not an expert on the matter, but I know that it’s not 100% legal. I have to at least look into that story.”

Oliver, John and Lance left the room, leaving a stunned Susan behind them.

“Thank you, Quentin.” Oliver said. “I know you risked a lot using the files Felicity gave us.”

“Well, Felicity is the one that would have risked more if I had to explain how I got those files. But Williams confessed so I’ll leave Felicity’s name out of my report.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Oliver repeated while they shook hands.

“Just doing my job. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to take care of her paperwork.”

“Of course.” Oliver said, just when his phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and saw Felicity’s name on the display. He answered.

“Felicity, hey. We just-” Oliver froze when he heard Ellie’s desperate cries.

“Oliver!” Felicity said a moment later, her voice scared and full of panic.

With one look he silently told John something was wrong and they rushed out of the precinct.

“Felicity, what happened?”

“He’s here! Cooper is here!”

**→**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuuun!!
> 
> So, many of you got it right, about the pictures, the threats, Cooper and Isabel working together... I guess you didn't expect Susan, right? I didn't expect her either until I wrote this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow a new chapter will be posted. Now you can yell at me for that ending!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter!!
> 
> I really liked writing this one, so... Enjoy!

“Where is he?” Oliver asked while John started the car.

“He’s out of the apartment, banging on the door and yelling he came for Ellie.” Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, the terror she felt evident even through the phone.

“Felicity, you’re safe, he can’t break in.” He tried to calm her. “If it’ll make you feel better, take Ellie and go hide in the panic room in my bedroom. Do you remember the code?” Oliver asked in a calm voice. He needed to reassure her that they weren’t in danger so she won’t panic.

“320-409-520-604.” He heard the beeps of the numbers being pressed while she said them. “It’s open.”

“Good, Felicity. Now get inside and press the red button, it will close the door again.” He listened intently and heard the door starting to close.

“We’re in.” Her voice still trembling.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re both safe.” Oliver reassured her, but the line went dead.

“Damn it!” Oliver threw his phone against the console in front of him.

John didn’t say a word about it, instead he stated “It’s the panic room. The heavy walls must be interfering with the signal.”

Oliver didn’t respond, too worried about Felicity and Ellie, and John focused on driving as fast as he could.

“I can’t let him hurt them.” Oliver whispered before even realizing he was talking. “I can’t, John. I just _can’t_.”

“I know, man.” His friend responded, his voice making it clear he understood what he really meant to say with those words.

When they were a few blocks away from the building, John glanced at him.

“What?” Oliver asked him.

“Glove box.”

Oliver opened it. He grabbed the gun and made sure the magazine was full.

“Thanks.” John just nodded at him.

Before the car even stopped, Oliver threw open his door and ran inside the building. He didn’t waste time with the elevator, he just slammed open the door for the stairs and took two steps at a time. When he arrived at his floor he briefly stopped and took a steadying breath, he took the safety off the gun and carefully opened the door, gun aimed and ready to shoot.

The hallway was empty. He quickly made sure Cooper was nowhere around, then entered his apartment. His door was intact, but he didn’t let his guard down and checked the entire apartment.

When Oliver was sure he didn’t break in, he made his way to the panic room and typed the code. As soon as the door opened he heard Ellie crying.

He quickly scanned the room and saw Felicity holding Ellie with one arm, while the other was in front of her, a taser in her trembling hand ready to be used. When she saw him she dropped the taser and ran to him, a sob escaping her lips.

Oliver put the safety on the gun and put it in the waistband of his jeans. With quick reflexes he opened his arms and wrapped them around both Felicity and Ellie when they were within reach.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re safe, I’m here.” He whispered and before he realized what he was doing he kissed the top of her head and then Ellie’s. “You’re both safe, I promise.”

Felicity let out another sob and he sat on the cot inside the room with Felicity on his lap.

“It’s okay, Felicity.” When her breaths didn’t slow down and Ellie’s cries increased, Oliver gently pulled her away and made her look into his eyes.

“Hey, listen to me.” He spoke with a soft voice. “Everything is okay. He’s not here and he can’t hurt you, but you have to try and calm down, because Ellie won’t calm down until you do. Do you understand that?” She nodded. “Good, now try to take slow and deep breaths. Do it with me.”

She did as he said and she slowly calmed down, Ellie too. They heard steps coming closer, Felicity tensed in his arms again and he hugged her tightly.

“It’s John, you don’t have to be scared.”

Surely enough the man walked into Oliver’s room a second later, holstering his weapon.

“I checked the entire building, he’s nowhere to be found.”

He felt Felicity tremble in his arms and he ran his hands over her arm and back.

“We’ll get him, Felicity. I promise you.”

They stayed like that for a while. John silently asked him if they were okay and he nodded. Without another word he left them alone while Oliver comforted Felicity and Ellie.

His eyes landed on the taser she dropped. John gave it to her days ago, just in case something happened.

“Good job with that.” Oliver saw her quickly follow his line of sight and then resumed her position.

“I was so scared.” He heard her whisper against his collarbone, her hands clutching his shirt tightly.

He held her closer against his chest. “I wasn’t going to let him get to you. I can’t lose you or another child.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he froze. He didn’t mean to say that, Oliver wasn’t sure how but the word just slipped out of his mouth.

“What do you mean ‘another’?” He heard Felicity ask.

Oliver debated whether to tell her that story or not. In the end he realized he trusted her with his secret, and after everything she told him about her past he couldn’t hide something like this to her.

“No one knows about this, not John, not even my sister.” He cleared his throat. “Before the island I wasn’t exactly… boyfriend of the year. I slept around a lot and a girl I’ve been with found out she was pregnant. I was the father.”

Oliver felt Felicity grab his forearm. “Was?” She gently asked.

“She lost the baby.” He swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry.”

Oliver nodded, not trusting his voice.

“You would have been a good father.” Felicity told him with conviction but Oliver was already shaking his head.

“I wasn’t ready back then for something like that. But I would have tried, or at least I like to think that.”

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “That’s why I’m sure you were going to be amazing. And I see how you take care of Ellie.”

Oliver looked down at the baby, who was about to fall asleep in her mother’s arms.

“When I said _another_ child… I didn’t mean to refer to her as mine, I just-”

“I know what you meant.” She reassured him with a small smile and he nodded.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

→

Oliver couldn’t sleep.

He kept tossing and turning in his bed, but he couldn’t rest. Every time he tried to close his eyes images of a hurt Felicity and Ellie flashed in his mind, letting him know that if he slept his dreams would be haunted.

He heard sounds coming from Felicity’s room and he instantly knew Ellie was awake. He stood and made his way there.

He peaked inside and saw Felicity sleeping on her bed. Careful not to wake her, he walked closer to the crib, the small nightlight illuminated the room enough so he could see around him. Ellie was awake but she was quiet, her eyes closing and opening again, pretty much like it happened to him moments ago. He just hoped she wasn’t haunted by nightmares of her own.

Oliver picked her up and made his way to the rocking chair they bought a few days ago. He sat and positioned Ellie so she was laying on his arms, her side against his chest with her little hand patting him.

“I’m here, baby girl.” He kissed the baby’s head. “You are not alone, and I’m not going anywhere.”

He started to slowly move the chair. As soon as he did that she closed her eyes, quiet happy sounds leaving her little mouth. It didn’t take long before she was asleep again, but Oliver kept holding her in his arms.

He looked down at her and studied her closed eyes, her nose, her lips, every little freckle. Every once in a while her little hand clenched and unclenched, as if trying to grab something. Her feet kicked slightly when he didn’t rock the chair enough. Warm puffs of air hit his chest in time with her breathing.

Such little things, but they made him feel connected to her in a way he never felt connected to anyone else before. It was a feeling so strong that it made his throat tighten.

For hours he just held her and rocked the chair. His gaze switching from the baby to the woman on the bed.

Oliver realized he wanted this. He wanted to have a life with them. He wanted to spend day and night taking care of them. He wanted to protect them from the bad things of this world.

He wanted to make them feel loved. Because that was how he felt.

He wasn’t sure if he could call it love-love, it was still soon and he’s never really been _in love_ so he wasn’t sure what that felt like, but he cared deeply about them.

Maybe it wasn’t the right time or the best situation, but he did.

And there were things that sometimes made him think Felicity might feel the same. Like how she reacted when he received the message from Isabel, how she blushed when he made her a compliment, the look she’d give him every time he held Ellie.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief, that he was finally able to admit to himself that he had this kind of feelings for them, when he heard Felicity’s breathing change and he was immediately on alert.

Her arms twitched and she let out a whimper, her face contorted in pain. Oliver stood and deposited Ellie in her crib, still fast asleep, then made his way to the bed.

Felicity whimpered again and he sat on the edge of the bed and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up, looking around frantically.

“It’s me. It’s just me.” He whispered.

Felicity closed her eyes and breathed in relief, her hands running through her hair. She opened her eyes again and Oliver saw they were haunted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He kept his voice down, as to not wake up Ellie.

She shrugged with one shoulder, Oliver’s hand running in a soothing motion against her back.

“It was when Cooper first hit me. Him showing up again brought up unpleasant memories.”

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to keep his anger under control. That bastard needed to pay for making her suffer in so many ways.

He opened his eyes again and saw Felicity staring at him. A few moments passed in silence, then Oliver saw her moving closer to him, her eyes fixed on his lips. She was about to kiss him, he was sure of it.

Felicity closed her eyes and when just an inch separated them he gently grabbed the sides of her face and held her in place, resting his forehead against hers.

“Felicity.” He whispered. “We can’t.”

She looked up at him, her eyes widened in shock and she inhaled sharply. When she tried to pull away he didn’t let her go.

“I’m sorry Oliver, really, I shouldn’t have-”

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her and she avoided his eyes.

“I want to kiss you.” That made her look at him again. “And I want you to kiss me back. But we can’t now, not like this. I don’t want our first kiss to happen because you’re scared. I want it to happen because you really want it. And I want us to have the chance to get to know each other more and more every day.”

She studied him for a few moments. “You want to kiss me?”

“You have no idea of how much.” He told her and he watched how a small hopeful smile appeared on her face.

“Yeah?” She asked stunned. From her expression Oliver was sure she didn’t expect him to say something like that.

“Yes, Felicity. I swear.”

Her smile grew a little more. “Then thank you for stopping me.”

He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

“You deserve the best, Felicity. You and Ellie both.”

“Thank you.” She repeated. “Can you stay here tonight? Just to hold me?” She asked with hope shining in her eyes.

“Always.”

He laid down and gathered her in his arms. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, trusting him to keep her safe. And unexpectedly Oliver found himself closing his eyes too.

**→**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you have it!
> 
> Three things.  
>  **First:** the code... those are my favorite episodes, ever!  
>  **Second:** I read in the comments that they needed to rush home and call the cops... I kinda forgot that Oliver and John were actually in a police station full of cops when Felicity called! I was so focused on the conversation I wanted them to have and Oliver being the hero that I didn't think they could just yell they needed help!  
>  **Third:** In this fic Samantha really lost the baby. I tried to leave an open door for William to show up toward the end of the story, but it felt forced and it would have complicated things, so... As much as it hurts me, William won't be in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

The next morning Oliver woke up alone. He missed the feeling of Felicity pressed up against him, but seeing how Ellie was missing too from her crib he guessed she already started their morning routine.

He got up and went to the kitchen. When he arrived there he saw Felicity’s back to him and with a small smile on his lips he made his way to her.

“Hey.”

She jumped and turned around with a small scream. She had her shirt unbuttoned, Ellie in her arms attached to her breast. Oliver immediately shut his eyes and even covered them with his hand.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed.

“No, no, I’m the sorry one. This morning she didn’t want to eat from the bottle and you were sleeping, so I thought I had time to feed her.” Felicity apologized and he heard her opening a kitchen drawer. “Okay, I’m… I’m decent.”

Oliver carefully dropped his hand and opened his eyes. She was still feeding Ellie, but a towel covered Felicity from her shoulder and down to her chest, over Ellie’s head.

“I swear, she only eats from the bottle when _you_ are the one feeding her.” Felicity said while shaking her head in amusement. “She doesn’t want the bottle from me.”

Oliver chuckled, then became serious again. “I’m so sorry, really. I wasn’t trying to scare you or take a look.”

Felicity shook her head again. “I know, it’s okay. Besides, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before in… in those photos.” She finished her sentence in a quiet whisper.

“Hey, we’ll get him.” He reassured her and she nodded believing him.

“I know. About that, when I woke up I had an idea on how to find him. I just hope it’ll work.”

“Good.” He said, just when Ellie let out a small wail and Oliver saw her legs kicking around.

“And she’s done.” He saw Felicity trying to figure out how to proceed, looking for a way to prevent another awkward situation.

Oliver stepped closer, held out his arms and closed his eyes. “I won’t look. I promise.”

After a couple of seconds he felt Felicity put a clean towel on his shoulder, before passing him Ellie. His arms wrapped around her little body and he held her against his shoulder to burp her.

“You have her?” Felicity asked, her hands brushing against his where he cradled Ellie’s head.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

When Felicity let go of her he turned around to give her privacy and looked down at the baby, who was already watching him with wide eyes.

“Hi, baby girl.” He smiled down at her and started to gently pat her back. She giggled and kicked her legs in excitement at hearing his voice.

“Behave yourself, Ellie.” He heard Felicity say.

“It’s okay, let her do that. She looks happy.” He told her in an awed voice.

“She is.” Felicity said next to him, her shirt now buttoned up, a smile covering her face.

“Why don’t you start to work on that thing you were talking about and look for Cooper? I can take care of her, if you don’t mind.” He said to her.

“Yeah. If it’s not a problem for you, then that’s perfect, because I have to hack -well, hack is such an ugly word, but, yeah okay, I’ll have to hack- the security cameras of the city and try to follow him, hoping he didn’t delete the recordings this time.” She babbled as she walked to the couch and then started to work on the laptop.

“Let’s hope he slipped up then.” He said while pacing the room, patting Ellie’s back.

An hour later he was sitting on the carpet, Ellie laid on it laughing happily when he pretended to grab her kicking legs. It was such a silly game but she was enjoying this so much, and Oliver didn’t want to stop hearing the happy sounds she was making, the smile on his face was proof of that.

“I got him!” Felicity yelled. She stood from the couch, her hand raised in a tight fist, looking proud of her discovery.

Oliver picked up Ellie, making her giggle, and made his way to her. “What do you have?”

She sat on the couch again and typed on the laptop. “He deleted the recordings, but I was able to recover them. He always made the same mistake when we were at MIT. It’s a very small mistake in the coding, but it’s there, this time he did it again and…” She zoomed in on the screen, Cooper’s face clearly visible. “That’s him two blocks away from here, the time confirms it’s after he showed up at your door. He’s running directed east, to the Glades.”

He sat next to her, Ellie happy to just sit on his bouncing legs. “Okay, can you follow him?”

“Yes, if he didn’t avoid any cameras.” She typed on the laptop and for a few minutes they watched the screen as they switched from different angles, not losing him, until he entered an abandoned building.

“I know where that is. It’s near Verdant and my father’s old factory in the Glades.” Oliver said, recognizing the sign on a building nearby. “Those buildings have been abandoned for years, he must be hiding there undisturbed.”

He felt Felicity’s eyes on him. “What do we do now?”

Oliver looked at her and spoke with conviction.

“We call John.”

→

Oliver and Felicity were at the precinct. Earlier they called John and asked him to stay with Ellie at home, while they went to talk to Quentin Lance.

Oliver didn’t want Felicity out in the open after Cooper just tried to attack her, but she insisted that she needed to be there if they were going to catch him and that she trusted Oliver to keep her safe. They also didn’t want to leave Ellie, but they knew John would protect her.

So when they arrived at the precinct, they explained everything they found to Lance. In that moment Felicity realized she broke some laws when she hacked the cameras and became suddenly worried that Lance would arrest her or something. One pleading look from Oliver was enough to convince Lance to keep this to himself.

Then he just told them to wait there, while he checked the place with his team. One hour later they were still waiting.

“He won’t be there.” Felicity said in a defeated voice.

“We don’t know that.” He said while holding her hand in his. “Maybe they’re being cautious and thinking of a plan to catch him without him running away.”

“Maybe he already escaped and they lost him.” Felicity said and she started to bite her lip in worry, her leg bouncing up and down nervously.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. “We’ll get him, sooner or later. Don’t worry, you’re safe and Ellie is safe at home with John. If there was a problem he would have called already.”

“I know.” She let out with a frustrated sigh.

Another thirty minutes passed, no one saying anything, each other’s presence the only comfort they both needed.

Then the doors opened and they looked in that direction.

They saw Lance walking in, his hand tightly gripping Cooper’s arm when he tried to get away from him.

Oliver stood and put himself in front of Felicity to shield her from a potential attack. Her hand grabbed his wrist, in fear of the man who made her suffer or in order to stop him from doing something crazy like snapping his neck, he wasn’t sure of which one. It was probably a combination of both.

When Cooper saw Oliver his eyes became even wilder.

“You!” He screamed at him. “This is all your fault! I’m gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!”

He tried to get free from Lance’s hold once again, but with the handcuffs he couldn’t do much and two more agents held him in place while they dragged him away from Oliver and Felicity.

“I’m not done!” He yelled looking at Felicity. “I will find you again, I always do!” Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw her flinch at his words, her hand tightening her grip on his wrist.

“I’ll get to the little bastard! Remember, I will get rid of her! And then we will be together!” Those were the final words they heard him pronounce before the door closed behind him.

Oliver sat on the chair again and hugged Felicity close to him, her body shaking with barely contained sobs.

“Shh, it’s over. They got him.” He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her, trying to calm her down. “He can’t hurt you or Ellie.”

When Felicity finally calmed down, Oliver looked up at Lance, who was waiting patiently a few feet away.

“Was he there?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. We tried to get him but he threw a can of tear gas at my men and tried to run. We had another team waiting outside and they had to chase after him. That’s why it took us so long to get him here.”

“What matters is that he’s behind bars now.” Oliver stated.

“Yeah.” Lance agreed. “We also found blueprints of your building. He was able to bypass or hack -I don’t know how you geniuses call it- an emergency door on the back of the building. That’s probably how he got in for three times without anyone noticing him. Needless to say, there will be an investigation to see who didn’t check those doors, that person will probably face an accuse of negligence.”

“Good.” Oliver said.

“There's also a warrant for Miss Rochev, but we still have no leads on a possible location.” Lance informed them.

With a deep breath, Felicity composed herself and then stood on shaky legs, Oliver stood too with an arm around her back in case she fell. She held out her hand to Lance and he shook it.

“Thank you.” It was the only thing she could say.

“Just doing my job, putting guys like him in a hole for the rest of their miserable lives.” He gave her a warm fatherly smile. “And I promise to leave out the methods you used.” He told her with a look that said she shouldn’t do something like that again. “Now, I’m sorry, but I have to go check on him.”

“Of course.” Felicity said and Lance left.

Oliver looked down at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a little shaken up, but… relieved.” She gave him a smile.

“Let’s go home to Ellie.”

→

They went back home and even before Oliver closed the door behind him, Felicity had Ellie in her arms peppering her face with kisses, which made the baby squeal in happiness.

He stayed a few feet away, just watching them, enjoying their laughs. John approached him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m glad they got him, man.”

Oliver looked at him in surprise. They didn’t tell him how it went. Before he could ask anything, John answered the unspoken question.

“You both would have different expressions if he was still on the run.” He said with a knowing smile. “I’m gonna leave you alone and…” he looked at the two girls then back to him. “Don’t let the guilt for your old self stop you. You deserve to be happy.”

Of course his friend knew him so well.

“Thank you, John.” He said truthfully.

His friend left, Oliver walked over to Felicity and Ellie, and he wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“Everything’s gonna be okay now.”

→

That evening Oliver was pacing Felicity’s room, Ellie asleep in his arms. Felicity entered the room and with a sigh she put the phone on the nightstand. Oliver studied her. She looked tired, but she had a small smile on her face.

He put Ellie down in her crib and, after he made sure she didn’t wake up, he walked to Felicity and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand.

“How did it go?” He whispered.

“Good. My mom was really happy to know we’re okay.” Felicity smiled at him. “She promised to visit soon and she can’t wait to meet you. Which means I’ll have to organize my own funeral because I’ll die from embarrassment.” She said covering her face with her free hand and Oliver chuckled.

“I’m sure she’s not that bad.” He told her.

“You clearly never met my mother.” She retorted. “But I’m happy I called her. Thank you for the advice.”

“You’re welcome.”

For a while they just sat on Felicity’s bed, his arm around her back and her head rested against his shoulder, as they watched Ellie while she slept in her crib. They didn’t talk, but no words were needed. When Felicity started to blink slowly he knew she was tired.

“I’ll let you go to sleep.” Oliver told her with a kiss on the top of her head.

“No, I’m fine.” She said, shaking her head to try to stay awake.

“You’re exhausted, Felicity. You need to rest.” He said in a soft voice, the one he reserved only for her and Ellie.

She let out a sigh and looked at him. “I know, but… I’m scared.”

He frowned at her. “Of what? Cooper is in prison… He can’t hurt you.”

“I know, it’s not him. I’m scared of the nightmares.” She confessed to him. “After his words at the precinct… I know I’ll have nightmares tonight and I’m scared of what they’ll be about.”

In that moment, Oliver wished he went to face Cooper himself instead of sending the police. That sick bastard got the easy way out, instead of what he deserved.

“What would make you feel better? What would make you feel safe?” He asked her, and he knew he was going to do anything she asked him if that would help her.

“You.” Felicity whispered. “You make me feel safe.”

Oliver felt warmth spread in his chest at her words.

“Would you like me to stay with you?” He asked her gently and she nodded. “Okay.”

He went to lie on the bed and she followed him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her back, the other went to run through her hair trying to get her to relax.

“Thank you.”

By her trembling voice he knew she was trying not to cry, the day’s events still affecting her, and he held her tightly against him.

“Anything for you.”

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The initial plan was that they were going to kiss at the end of the chapter, but as I was writing it it didn't feel right... So I changed it and I like it more like this, it's more realistic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was checking the next chapters and noticed that one chapter was way too long, so I decided to split it in two parts... So now the chapters are 18, not 17.
> 
> After reading all of your comments for the last chapter I'm kinda nervous about this one... I hope it won't disappoint.

The next morning Oliver woke up slowly.

As soon as he remembered that they caught Cooper yesterday he smiled. Felicity and Ellie didn’t have to think about him anymore and-

_Felicity_.

He fell asleep with her yesterday, but he didn’t feel her in the bed next to him.

Oliver opened his eyes, his heart in his throat at the possibility that something might have happened to her, but he immediately relaxed when he saw her leaning over Ellie’s crib, a contented smile on her face.

She must have felt him staring at her because she looked in his direction and this time the smile was reserved only for him.

It made his heart skip a beat.

She went back to the bed and laid next to him, their sides pressed together, her hand founding his.

“Good morning.” She whispered.

“Morning.” He whispered back. “Ellie?”

“Still asleep. I just needed to… just needed to see her.” She smiled again.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked her.

“Better than I hoped.”

He had to wake her up only once because of a nightmare, but this morning she looked relaxed so he thought his presence must have helped her, like she told him it would.

“I would like to talk to you about something…” She started nervously.

“Everything okay?” Oliver asked when he saw her biting her lip in worry.

“Yeah, it’s just… You told me you were in contact with your step-father for my job interview and… I was hoping that…”

“That I could arrange it?” Felicity nodded. “You don’t need to start working until you’re ready, it’s-”

“I’m ready.” She said with conviction. “As much as I love staying at home with Ellie all day, I need to be able to provide for her. I don’t want to rely on you for every single thing.”

“You know it’s not a problem for me.” He reminded her.

“I know, but… I _need_ to do this. I need to do it for her and for myself.” She squeezed his hand, making him understand how important this was for her.

Oliver didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn’t want her to leave the safety of the apartment, even with Cooper behind bars, but he quickly realized how selfish it would be of him if he didn’t try to help her with her job like he promised.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Walter this morning.” He told her and she smiled in relief.

“Thank you.”

“But I have one request.” She frowned at him, not expecting that. “You keep John as your bodyguard.”

“Oliver…”

“Isabel is still out there.” He reasoned. “We don’t know where she’s hiding or what she has planned. You and Ellie are still possible targets.”

As soon as he mentioned Ellie he knew she’d agree to anything to keep her safe.

“You’re right.”

“So you’re okay with that?” He needed to be sure she wouldn’t mind.

“Yes.” Felicity spoke without hesitation and he relaxed, if only a little.

→

Oliver came home later than usual that evening, and only after he opened the door of his apartment he felt himself relax.

Felicity was sitting on the couch, typing something on the laptop, but she looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” He replied with a tired smile.

Oliver made his way to the couch and sat next to Felicity, a sigh leaving his lips.

“Long day?” She asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah.” He replied and looked at her in the eyes. “I talked to Walter.”

“Your face tells me it didn’t go well.” She said in a defeated voice.

“No, it went good. Just… not as planned.” He told her and she looked at him with a frown on her face, not understanding. “That position they called you for, the one in the IT Department is already occupied.”

“Okay.” She said slowly. “You said it went good, so...”

“Walter wants a minor role in the company. He doesn’t want to be the head of the Applied Sciences Division anymore. Which means his chair is now free.”

Oliver watched as her mind worked fast, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her.

“You mean…”

“There will be job interviews, and then when the board will ask for a name… Walter will say yours. If you agree.”

Felicity looked at him stunned. “Oliver... I- I really appreciate it, but I don’t want to be one of those people that get a good job just because they know the boss.”

“I know.” He took her hands in his. “But I want you to remember that Walter will be the one suggesting your name, not me, and the board needs to approve. I'm the CEO, so I will be consulted and my opinion will be taken into consideration, but the board has the final decision. They established this rule to avoid favoritism. And there will also be other candidates, you won’t be the only one. If you’re gonna get that position is because you’ll earn it, the right way.”

Oliver stared at her, wondering what she thought about this. The moment she looked at him, he knew.

“Okay.”

“I can’t promise you a walk in the park. Applied Sciences is important for the board, they won’t go easy on you.” He warned her but her determined expression didn’t change.

“Good.” She said with a smile. “I want to be worth it.”

Oliver couldn’t help but think of how proud he was of her. She was such a strong woman, that no matter what she went through, she was willing to fight for herself, in every possible way.

→

Her interview was scheduled for Monday, so in the previous three days Oliver helped her as best as he could. He told her about the department, about the projects, anything that might help her to earn the board’s vote and trust.

They didn’t leave the apartment, something that made Ellie very happy, because when they didn’t work she was the center of their attention and Oliver enjoyed every moment they all spent together.

When Monday came Oliver had to assist to the interviews of every candidate. He had to admit they were all good, but when it was Felicity’s turn everyone was left speechless, Oliver included.

She had a confidence he never saw in her before, a way of handling every question they threw at her with such a grace that he found himself falling for her even more.

As soon as she left the room he knew the board had made a decision, even if they had a few other people to see.

Oliver smiled internally at their victory.

→

When he came home that evening he saw her sitting on the couch deep in thought. Ellie nowhere in sight, so he guessed she was already asleep in her crib.

“Hey.” He greeted Felicity.

She looked at him and stood. He didn’t need to say how it went, his smile was enough of an answer.

“Oh my… really?” She said surprised.

“It’s yours.” He confirmed with a nod.

Felicity gave him a blinding smile and she was abut to launch herself at him but stopped. In that moment Oliver knew she wanted to kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss her too.

But once again it wouldn’t be for the right reason. As they stared at each other they both knew it and in a silent agreement they just stood there.

Then Felicity deliberately approached him slowly and kissed his cheek as her arms went around his neck. Oliver leaned down and hugged her middle, holding her close to him.

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear.

“You made it on your own. And I’m so proud of you.”

He kissed the side of her head and he felt her smile against his collarbone.

→

_Three weeks later._

Today was Felicity’s first day at work and it was a success. At dinner she kept telling him how she already liked it and all of her ideas for a few projects she had in mind. Oliver was so mesmerized by her, by the happiness that came out in waves from her and infected him with her positive energy, and he welcomed the feeling.

Now, with Ellie asleep in her crib, they were having a good time on the couch, talking about funny stories of their pasts. There weren’t many, for the both of them, but they silently decided to keep the evening light, and avoid heavy subjects.

“You did not!” She said with a laugh.

“Unfortunately I did.” He replied and she laughed even harder.

“Now I get why Lance arrested you.”

“Yeah, well… I was an idiot, so I deserved it.” He said with a small smile. “I’m actually glad you didn’t knew me back then.”

“After hearing that you peed on a cop, I’m glad too.” She told him and they both laughed.

“I was… I was young and stupid.”

Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “But you’ve changed, and for the better. I’m glad I know you now.”

“I’m glad I know you too. Not _how_ we met, but… I’m glad you’re here now.” He told her truthfully.

She briefly smiled at him, then turned serious.

“What?” He asked her, but he already knew the answer.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When I’ll have enough money I’ll have to look for a place.”

Oliver knew this day was going to come eventually. In the last three weeks he tried not to think about it and enjoyed every moment they spent together. They got to know each other so much and they felt so comfortable when the other one was around.

But the thought of Felicity and Ellie leaving was there, haunting him. Especially when they fell asleep together on her bed, or when she found her way to his room, just to sleep near him, seeking comfort and safety. In those moments the fear of losing them was strong.

He wasn’t ready to let her go, her and Ellie both, but he didn’t know how to say that without making her feel forced to stay with him.

“You want to leave?” He asked in a soft voice.

“I would like to stay, _really_ , but…” She trailed off and Oliver squeezed her hand.

“But?”

“I don’t really know what's going on between us.” She admitted. “I mean, I know what I would like to happen, but I don’t know how you feel about it and I don’t want to ruin what we already have if you don’t feel the same.” She talked fast and Oliver knew she was nervous about his reaction. “And we don’t talk about it, about when I almost kissed you, _twice_ , and I-”

“Felicity, I meant what I said that night.” He reassured her. “I want to kiss you and I want you to kiss me back.” He confirmed once again. “During these weeks I got to know you and I find myself enjoying your presence more than anything. You and Ellie both.”

Felicity gave him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen when he mentioned her daughter.

“And I would like to know you even more. Find out what you like and what you don’t. What Ellie’s first word will be. Both important and small things about you and her, more than what I already know.”

She squeezed his hand, asking him to continue.

“You can stay here as much as you want. But if you want to leave I’ll support you, no matter what. I won’t force you to stay. The choice is yours.”

Even before the last words left his mouth, he knew she was going to stay, because when they stared into each other’s eyes Oliver saw her answer in them.

And _this_ was the moment.

Felicity got closer to him and he just closed his eyes, giving her complete control over what she wanted to do.

Her lips pressed softly against his, she let out a small sigh and then tentatively pressed them more firmly to his. Oliver cradled her face and slightly opened his mouth, her tongue slipped in and he let her taste his. Her hand went to run through his hair, while the other rested against his side and she let out a small moan at the sensations he was making her feel.

They continued at a slow pace, just enjoying the moment until the need for oxygen was too much and they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“Wow.” Felicity said. “Is this how it really is?” She wondered aloud.

He pulled away a few inches and looked at her face. She looked happy and surprised. In that moment Oliver realized even kisses weren’t that good of a memory for her.

“A kiss should always be wanted. And it should make you feel like… like the other one cares about you.”

He was about to say ‘loved’, but she wasn’t ready to hear that and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it. It was still soon, way too soon. But she seemed to understand his unspoken words because she smiled and kissed him again.

And Oliver never felt this whole in his entire life.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. They kissed. I hope I got the right moment as you wished... It felt right to me.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, with a time jump... Now I'm even more nervous than how I was for the previous one!
> 
> Anyway, remember that this fic is rated M.

_Four months later._

A few things changed in four months.

For one, the company kept doing better and better every day, and even if he knew that all of his employees were to thank for that, he was sure Felicity’s work had a lot to do with it. She started to spend a lot of time and energies on her projects, wanting to impress the board, and she was succeeding.

It made him proud of his girlfriend.

That was also new and something that made him smile a lot. They soon realized their relationship was a serious one and not just a fling, so they decided to give a name to what kind of relationship it was. So boyfriend/girlfriend it was now.

After some employees found out about their relationship, there were a few rumors on how she got her job. But a few letters of reprimand from the board itself were enough to put those rumors to rest. Luckily enough Felicity didn't care about them, knowing she earned her position the right way.

As for Ellie, she stayed at the daycare inside Queen Consolidated while they worked. Oliver was glad that years ago he agreed to reserve an area for the sons and daughters of employees who wanted to keep their children nearby. That made checking on Ellie and keep her safe easier tasks.

Out of QC, Felicity and Ellie stayed in Oliver’s apartment. She decided to revoke the contract she signed on her apartment next to his and he and John took care of what was inside. Felicity couldn’t enter in that place even after weeks, still afraid of what happened -and almost happened- over five months ago, and Oliver couldn’t blame her.

His guest room became Ellie’s nursery. They removed the bed and filled the room with things Ellie needed, her clothes and toys, while Felicity started to officially sleep in Oliver’s room.

Nothing happened other than kisses, and Oliver was okay with it. He understood that she needed time to get used to him, to trust him with her heart first and then with her body.

It was something new for Oliver too. In the past he only cared about the action, getting to know the girls he slept with didn't matter. But with Felicity everything was different, they got to know each other better and that was all that he needed to be happy.

Tonight though, he felt something was different with her.

They were laying on their bed -because now it was _their_ bed- and soon their kisses became more heated. Felicity was on her back, her right hand gripped Oliver’s hair and the left ran over his abs. Oliver was half on top of her with his left hand cradling her face while the right rested on her hip.

Oliver’s erection brushed against her thigh, but ever since the first time it happened she said he didn’t made her feel uncomfortable, so he didn’t move away.

Her hand started to travel down from his abs to the front of his sweatpants and he froze when she grabbed him through the fabric. Oliver pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were almost black with want.

“I don’t need you to do anything you don’t want to do. You know that, right?” He asked her and she nodded, biting her lower lip.

“But I want to try.” She sighed. “I’m 23 and I’ve never really had sex, other than one time and it wasn’t pleasant. I trust you and I want to try something, I want to _feel_ something.”

Her face showed him she was being completely honest with him.

“Are you sure about it? I don't want you to feel pressured.” Felicity immediately nodded without hesitation. “Anytime you want to stop you say that, alright?” She nodded again.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his hand removed hers from his groin and put it on his back. After a minute of heavy kissing, his hand went from her hip to her waist and he gently tugged at her shirt.

They quickly sat and removed it, throwing it to the floor. Oliver kissed her neck and he reached around to unclasp her bra, which ended near her shirt.

Felicity laid back again and Oliver looked down at her. She nervously fidgeted with her hands, looking away from him, a blush covering her cheeks and down her neck to her chest. He leaned down to capture her lips with his for a tender kiss.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered against her. “There’s nothing you have to be shy about.”

He felt her relax again at his words and they kissed a little more, his hand moved upwards and he gently grabbed her breast. She let out a soft moan as he ran his thumb over her nipple a few times.

“That feels good.” She said, already breathless.

“Yeah?” He asked and she nodded.

He did the same thing to the other, then he slowly kissed her neck, between her breast, and down to her stomach. Her breathing increased even more.

He felt something under his lips and he opened his eyes. On her navel she had a fine line. He traced it with the tip of his finger and when he looked up at her she was already watching him.

“C-section. At 8 months into the pregnancy Ellie had the umbilical cord around her neck so they had to intervene.”

Oliver tenderly kissed the scar then looked up at her again.

“I’m glad you’re both okay.”

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh, making her shiver.

He opened his eyes again and saw desire in hers. “Do you want to continue?” She nodded.

He gripped the sides of her pants and slowly dragged them down her legs.

Oliver kissed his way up her abdomen, her neck and then her lips. Felicity immediately let her tongue invade his mouth and he responded in kind, his right hand softly drawing circles on the inside of her thigh.

His left arm wrapped around her shoulders and he leaned on his elbow to keep the weight off of her.

“Felicity.” He whispered and waited for her to look at him. “Do you trust me?” He needed to be one hundred percent sure she wanted this.

“Yes, Oliver. More than anyone.”

When he was convinced, he dragged his right hand higher and cupped her over her panties, and Felicity let out a breathy moan, immediately moving her hips against his hand, seeking friction.

He moved his hand up and down in a feather light touch and in a few minutes he felt her underwear become wet.

“Oliver.”

It was a mix between a moan and a desperate plea to continue, her hand gripping his forearm. He kissed her again and slipped his hand inside her panties, one finger teasing her.

Oliver swallowed her moans and slowly slipped his finger inside. Felicity inhaled sharply and he opened his eyes to look at her, never stopping the kiss, and when he was sure she was okay he pulled it out just to slip it in again. Every time his thumb brushed against her clit she let out a moan and her legs twitched.

He added a second finger and gently increased the speed, the wetness making it easy to slip in and out without hurting her.

Felicity opened her eyes and tore away her mouth. “Oh my god. Oliver.” Her voice just a whisper, pleasure reflected in her eyes.

He kissed her neck, while he moved his fingers even faster and pressed down on her clit. When he did that she scratched his back and screamed his name in pleasure over and over, her body shaking and her walls clenching around his fingers.

Oliver started to slow down his movements until he completely stopped and removed his hand from her underwear, resting it on her hip.

He kept leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder while she caught her breath.

“Wow, that… that was wonderful.” Felicity said between breaths, then looked at him with a big smile on her face. “Thank you.”

Oliver tenderly kissed her lips. “This is how it should always be.”

“You’re amazing. And I don’t mean just your hands.” She said with a laugh and he chuckled too. Then she became serious. “You’re an amazing man.”

“No, you’re the amazing one. I didn’t know someone could be so strong after what you’ve been through.” He told her and kissed her again.

Oliver felt her hand grab his still hard length, but once again he pushed her hand away.

“Not tonight.” He whispered.

He pulled the sheets over their bodies and held her against his chest.

“Tonight is only about you.” And he kissed the side of her head where she rested it against his shoulder, feeling her smile even if he couldn’t see her.

“Thank you.”

→

The next three weeks went on like this.

Oliver would pleasure her, she’d try to give him his release but he’d refuse.

Tonight started the same. They were kissing on the bed, Felicity on top of him for a change, and Oliver felt she was acting weird. Her touches were bolder and she was kissing him with more fervor than ever.

“Are you okay?” He asked her between kisses.

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just…”

He stopped and looked at her. “What?”

“I want to have sex.” She shut her eyes and scrunched up her face. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t romantic at all. I meant to say that I want to make love with you.”

For a long moment he just looked at her. “I don't want you to do something you don't feel ready for.”

Felicity smiled at him. “I know.”

“You sure?” He checked again. “I understand if you want to wait some more time. It’s not a problem for me, really, I can wait.”

“I’m sure.” She slowly started to undress and Oliver did the same, their eyes never looking away from the other.

“Do you have a condom? I… I’m not on the pill.” She told him when they were finally naked. “And I’m aware they can break, Ellie is proof of that, but-”

“Felicity.” He softly interrupted her. “I’ll be careful. Okay?”

She nodded and he went to search in his nightstand. Luckily he found a few, he grabbed one and kneeled between her legs while he rolled it on his hard length. He saw Felicity tense up, so he gently rested his body over hers, keeping their lower parts separated.

“You tell me to stop and I stop. Remember?” He spoke softly to her.

“Yeah.”

They kissed again for a few minutes and Oliver tried to make her relax again. When he felt she was ready, he grabbed himself and slowly pushed in the tip, seeing she was okay he slid in a little more until a small whimper left her lips.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked at her worriedly.

“Felicity?”

She kept her eyes closed and she shook her head. “Go on.”

He didn’t and kept his body completely still. Oliver brushed away hair from her face and gently whispered her name.

“Felicity. Look at me, please.” She opened her eyes. “Am I hurting you?”

“You’re just bigger than I thought, just go on and-”

“Felicity.” He said more firmly. “Am I hurting you?”

He saw her swallow hard. “A-a little, yeah.”

Oliver carefully pulled out and a small sigh left Felicity’s lips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her. It pained him that he was the one who hurt her this time.

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault, you… you were being so gentle, but I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t have a problem when you use your fingers. I don’t understand why I react like this now.”

Felicity was close to tears and they both knew it, so Oliver laid on his back and wrapped his arms around her.

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’ve been through a bad experience and you’re aware that it’s not fingers this time.”

She sighed in frustration. “I know, it’s my fault. I was trying not to think back to when Cooper and I- but I did and...” She shook her head to forget what were probably flashes of that night. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

“Hey, stop that.” Oliver put a finger under her chin and inclined her head so she could look at him. “You didn’t ruin anything.” He told her gently.

“I wanted it to happen tonight. I wanted it to be special.” Her voice was so sad and Oliver's heart ached for her.

“We are going to have our special night, I can promise you that. It might not be tonight or tomorrow or next week. But we will have it. We just don’t have to force it. Okay?” She nodded. “Come on, let’s put some clothes on so we can go to sleep.” He told her softly.

He got rid of the condom and put on his boxers, while Felicity wore her underwear and his shirt. They laid on the bed and Felicity rested her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her again.

After a few quiet moments he barely heard her whisper.

“You’re not mad, right?”

Oliver held her tightly against him. “Felicity, I could never be mad at you, especially for something like this.”

Once again he realized how much that bastard hurt her, not only physically, but also emotionally. He might be in prison, but he was still hurting her, one way or another. Oliver wished he could face the son of a bitch to make him pay for everything he did to her...

He stopped that train of thought. Anger never accomplished anything, it just created more anger and right now it didn’t matter. Right now Felicity needed him.

“I will spend the next years without sex if that’s what you need. Just staying by your side is enough for me. You need to remember that.”

Oliver felt her take in a ragged breath.

“Okay.”

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands over her back and through her hair to comfort her, and in a few minutes she was asleep.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was going to be fluff, smut _and_ angst!  
>  I also feel the need to explain the second part of this chapter.
> 
> Even if Felicity was consensual when she slept with Cooper, he wasn't nice and it was still a traumatic experience for her. Add the fact that he hit her many times after, it made her feel used and she had low self-esteem because of him. I don't think it would be easy to just ignore something like that the next time she tried to make love.
> 
> But let me know how I did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed by your response to the last chapter, really...
> 
> Here's a new chapter and... I promise I'll post the next one very soon.

_One week later._

Ellie was growing so much. He couldn’t help but notice that. She was a little over 9 months old now and she was starting to crawl, just like he read in the books he bought months ago.

So Oliver and Felicity had to adjust the apartment and make it childproof for when she’ll start to wander around.

He sat on the couch while he stared at the baby in front of him. She was sitting on the carpet, a forgotten toy in her hands, and she looked around while they waited Felicity to finish dressing up for work.

They both had an important meeting with investors, Felicity’s new ideas for her department were so good that the investors wanted to meet her in person instead of just the CEO. He was so proud of her, both as CEO and as boyfriend.

Felicity entered the living room and he stopped breathing. She was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her curves in the best possible way and she traded her glasses for contacts, her blue eyes standing out without the frame.

Oliver almost didn’t want her to leave the apartment, knowing he’ll be jealous of every single person -men and women- who will undress her with their eyes.

She looked at him with an unsure smile. “Is it too much?”

He quickly stood and walked over to her, his hands rested against her arms. “No. You’re perfect.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, not wanting to ruin her make-up. “You’re very beautiful.”

She blushed at his compliment and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.” She said with a nervous smile.

Ever since their failed attempt to get intimate last week she lost that confidence she had gained in the months they spent together. It pained him how much Cooper messed with her mind, and every time she doubted herself Oliver was there to support her, whether it was with a few words or just a hug.

“You look very handsome yourself.” She told him with a more relaxed smile.

He fixed his tie and looked down at his blue suit, the one he knew she liked. “Thank you.”

In that moment the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go get it.” Oliver said. “Your coffee is ready on the counter and Ellie already ate.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” She said, picking up Ellie and making her way to the kitchen. Her words made him smile.

He went to the door and briefly checked who it was.

“What the…”

Oliver opened the door and he was speechless.

“Hey!”

He only had a second to brace himself for the impact and control his balance to prevent ending on the floor.

“It’s been so long! And I know I promised to call often, but life has been crazy lately and- oh. Hi.”

Oliver looked behind him and saw Felicity staring at the two of them, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Hi.” She replied politely, but he saw how she stiffened when Thea didn’t let go of his arm. He realized just now that he never showed her a photo of his sister.

“Speedy, please, come in. I would like you to meet Felicity.” He said, quickly walking to his girlfriend after closing the door. “Felicity, this is my sister Thea.” He explained with a reassuring smile.

Oliver watched how Felicity relaxed and a sincere smile appeared on her face.

“Thea, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She held Ellie with only one arm and extended the other to shake Thea’s hand.

“Oh, so _you_ are Felicity…” His sister said. “Oliver constantly talks about you. And… I’m guessing this is Ellie.” She said indicating the child.

“Yes, she’s my daughter.” Felicity confirmed with a proud smile.

“Hi, beautiful.” Thea said waving at Ellie, who hid her face in her mother’s neck.

“I’m sorry, she’s always shy when she meets new people.” Felicity explained.

“That’s okay.” His sister smiled at her.

“Speedy, I’m so sorry to cut this short, but we have to go to the office. We have a meeting in an hour and we can’t be late.” Oliver apologized.

“Of course. I’m sorry I came here without notice, but my plane landed an hour ago and I was in the neighborhood so I thought to pass by and say hi.” She said with a smile.

“You’re always welcomed here, Speedy.”

He saw Felicity check the clock on the wall. “I’ll go grab Ellie’s bag and we can go.”

Oliver and Thea watched as Felicity left the room, then his sister looked at him.

“She seems like a nice girl.” She started with a whisper.

“But?” He asked, knowing she had more to say.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Ollie… Are you sure she’s not after your money?” Thea asked tentatively.

Oliver expected a question like this from his sister. He knew she was just trying to look after him and that’s why her words didn’t anger him.

“She’s not, Thea.” He told her calmly. “I told you about her ex-boyfriend. It’s not an excuse for my money, it’s the last thing she’s interested in. Trust me.” He shrugged. “We got to know each other and I feel like she cares about me, just like I care about her and Ellie.”

His sister stared at him with a smile. “I hope you’re right. And I meant it, she seems a nice girl.”

“Why don’t you find out yourself? Tonight at dinner, I’ll cook.” He offered with a smile. He had missed his sister.

“Well, if you’re the one cooking I can’t refuse.”

He chuckled, just when Felicity came back in the room.

“Okay, we’re ready. Shall we?”

→

They were at the meeting and everything was going perfectly. The investors were happy and they found a reasonable deal for her project.

Felicity’s phone vibrated on the table, but she was shaking hands and didn’t notice it, so Oliver picked it up when he noticed a familiar number.

“Hello?” He answered in confusion.

“Uh… Miss Smoak?” A girl uncertainly asked.

“This is Oliver Queen. Miss Smoak is in a meeting right now. Is everything alright?”

“No, Mr Queen. She needs to come down to Child Daycare. It’s her daughter, something’s wrong with her.” The girl’s voice wavered and Oliver knew she was scared.

“What happened?”

“Uh… You need to get here soon, Sir.” She cryptically said.

“We’ll be there.”

He quickly ended the call and went to Felicity. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

“I’m sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but Miss Smoak and I need to go now.” Oliver said in a rush. “We’ll call you for more details.”

And they were out of the conference room, walking to the elevator but they stopped when John ran through his office door.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked him surprised. “You were supposed to keep an eye on Ellie.”

“Yes, but I received your message. You guys okay?” He said in worry.

“What message?” Oliver asked. John handed him his phone and Oliver read it.

_911 conference room. Armed men just attacked us._

“I’ve never sent this.” He said.

As he stared at his friend they both knew what happened. Someone wanted John away from the daycare. They quickly made their way to the elevator and entered the open doors.

“Oliver, please tell me what’s going on.” Felicity said anxiously.

“I don’t know what happened but Child Daycare called. Ellie needs us.”

Felicity instantly paled and he was afraid she was going to be sick.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” He gently grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay. Alright? I won’t let anything happen to her.” She nodded, still in shock, just when the elevator doors opened and they made their way to the daycare.

When they arrived there was chaos. Almost the entire personnel was gathered around a crib on the side of the room and they immediately heard Ellie’s desperate cries.

“What’s going on?” Oliver’s authoritative voice made everyone turn to him. Felicity quickly went to pick up Ellie, and Oliver followed her.

“Mr Queen.” It was the same girl he talked to the phone with. “A woman just came in here and said she needed to see her niece. I didn’t recognize her, but she had a document signed by you so we let her in. She went to Ellie’s bed and not even a minute later the baby started to cry just as the woman left. We went to check on Ellie and she had a small cut on her hand that she didn’t have before. We immediately called you.” The girl talked fast, and in the meantime they checked on Ellie.

She had a small bandage over her hand, but even if it hurt it didn’t explain why she was so hysterical. Oliver softly ran his hand over her head, pushing away damp hair and noticed she was burning.

“That woman, did she do something when the baby started to cry?” He heard John ask.

“No. She just walked out of here.” The girl responded.

John walked to the door, looking around, inspecting the room, and stopped near the door. To the side there was a trash can and he leaned down to check its contents. Using a handkerchief he pulled out a small knife, traces of blood on it.

“Oh my god.” Oliver heard Felicity say.

“Oliver.” John said as he sniffled the blade. “There’s curare on it.”

Oliver froze.

Ellie’s been poisoned.

“Oliver? What is that?” Felicity asked him worriedly.

Her voice brought him out of his shock and he quickly looked at her and Ellie. She had stopped crying and rested her head on Felicity’s shoulder, suddenly tired.

“Put her on the bed.” Oliver told her. “John, the emergency bag!” He yelled to his friend who was already looking for it, and then looked at the girl who had a phone in her hands. “Call an ambulance.”

“Oliver?” Felicity’s scared voice made him look at her again. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were terrified.

“Felicity, I need you to listen to me. You have to keep calm so we can both help Ellie, do you understand?”

She nodded and he tried to be as gentle as he could when he explained to her what was happening.

“Someone laced that knife with curare, it’s a paralyzing agent that attacks mainly the muscles like the diaphragm. It can make her stop breathing-” Felicity gasped in shock and Oliver grabbed her arms when she started to shake. “Hey, I know how to help her. But you have to trust me.” More tears spilled from her eyes but she nodded.

“Come on, let’s put her on the bed.” He said and helped her laying the baby down.

Ellie looked like she was sleeping, but he knew she was far from it. He put his hand on her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly, because of the poison and the fear.

A few moments later something changed and he froze.

“She’s not breathing.” Felicity choked out.

Oliver has never been so scared in his life. He spent five years in hell, but they were nothing compared to what was happening now.

But he couldn’t be scared. He needed to focus so he could save Ellie.

John arrived with a bag in his hands, he gave him tubes and needles and Oliver started to work, while John used an ambu bag to help Ellie breathe.

“Give me your arm, Felicity.” She did that without question, tears streaming down her face and sobs wrecking her body.

He slid the needle inside her wrist and wrapped a bandage over it to hold it in place, while her blood ran inside the tube. When it started to drip on the other end he carefully slid it inside Ellie’s little arm, fixing it the same way he did with Felicity.

For a few tense moments he just watched the blood flow from mother to daughter, his hand over Ellie’s chest to make sure her heart was still beating. When he saw Ellie’s eyes open a bit he let out a relieved breath. It was working.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s devastated voice reached his ears and he quickly went to cradle her face with his hands.

“It’s going to be okay. Your blood is helping her fight the poison and John is helping her breathe.” Felicity was looking at him but her eyes were unfocused.

“Oliver, take this.” John said to him indicating the bag in his hands. “The ambulance will be here soon, I’ll let them in avoiding protocols that will just waste precious time.”

Oliver immediately took his place and rhythmically squeezed the bag to give the baby the oxygen she needed.

He glanced at Felicity and she looked numb, he guess she was still in shock, understandably so. Oliver needed to keep an eye on her, knowing that as soon as the adrenaline wore off she’ll crash hard.

After a few minutes the door burst open and two paramedics neared them, followed by John.

“Mr Diggle told us what happened.” One of them said while switching the ambu bag with an oxygen mask. “We’ll check her vitals and we’ll bring her to the hospital, alright Miss Smoak?”

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw her staring at Ellie with a lost expression. Oliver took her hand and squeezed it, then looked back at the man.

“Do whatever you need to do to save her.” He said.

“You’re the father?” The other paramedic asked while listening to the baby’s heartbeat.

Before he could respond, Felicity squeezed his hand.

“Yes. He’s the father.” She looked at him with frightened eyes and begged him to follow her lead. He subtly nodded at her.

“Okay, you’ll both come with us then. Her vitals are stable for now, I say we move immediately.”

They followed the paramedics without a word, Oliver supporting part of Felicity’s weight when her legs started to shake, her blood still flowing into the baby’s system.

They arrived at the ambulance and Oliver sat next to Felicity wrapping an arm around her shoulders, their hands holding Ellie’s arm on the stretcher.

Before the doors closed Oliver looked at John who was staying behind.

“Find out who did this.” His voice low and murderous.

“I will.” John’s face was stone cold.

The doors closed and the ambulance left for the hospital.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're hating me right now, but remember that I'll never kill off an innocent child!!
> 
> Also, the transfusion part was the same thing that happened on the show in 1.16 when Oliver saved Malcolm after he got shot with a curare bullet.  
> And if police will ever check my computer history they'll find way too many researches on poisons...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post this at the usual hour, so... Here's the chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was a blur after that. Time seemed to slow down only when the doctors tried to take away Ellie from them.

Oliver will never forget Felicity’s terrified scream when one of the doctors made the mistake of disentangling her hand from the baby’s. In a second Felicity punched him in the face without hesitation.

“Don’t you ever dare to do that again!”

She was about to punch him again, but Oliver grabbed her by the middle and held her back, whispering in her ear.

“Felicity, please, they have to help her. We need to let her go with them so they can cure her.”

Felicity let out a pained whimper and her hand gripped tightly the stretcher. “She’s my daughter, Oliver! I need… I need to-”

“I know, baby, I know. But the more we keep her here now, the more she’s in danger.” Oliver covered her hand with his and kissed the side of her head. “We’ll get her back soon.”

With a sob she let go of the stretcher and the doctors disappeared behind the doors with Ellie.

Oliver kept holding Felicity, her back against his chest as he whispered words of comfort in her ear, and after a few minutes he felt her body go completely limp.

“Hey, hey!” He kneeled on the floor and gently turned her around in his arms. She had her eyes closed and she was white as a sheet.

A nurse approached him. “Sir, is she okay? Do you need help?”

He cradled Felicity’s face with one hand and he shook his head. “No, she’s okay. She just passed out.” Oliver picked her up, bridal style. “Call your supervisor. Tell them it’s Oliver Queen and I need my private room.”

He told her while carrying Felicity to the room reserved for his family. It was empty and no one was obviously using it, but the bed was made. He carefully put Felicity down and when he was sure she was good he quickly went to the bathroom.

He took a towel and put it under the running water in the sink, and he noticed his hands were shaking. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he saw his eyes red with tears he didn't allow himself to shed. He closed them and took a deep breath, then let the air out slowly.

He needed to keep a clear head, for Felicity and for Ellie. He couldn’t lose it when they needed him so much.

Oliver made his way back to the woman on the bed and gently ran the wet towel on the side of her face.

“Felicity. Come on, sweetheart.”

It took her a few minutes to regain consciousness, but then she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him for a minute.

“I can’t lose her.” Her voice barely audible, while tears spilled from her eyes again.

“I know.” He cradled her head with one hand, while the other kept holding the cool cloth against her forehead. “I can’t lose her either.”

They stayed like that until the door opened and a woman came in.

“Hi, I’m Dr Schwartz.” She said, getting closer to the bed.

“Oliver Queen, and she’s Felicity Smoak.” He introduced them and the woman nodded with a small smile.

“Miss Smoak, I’ve been told you fainted. How do you feel?” She asked, checking her vitals.

“I’ll feel better when I’ll know what’s happening to my daughter.” She whispered brokenly and Oliver squeezed her hand in support.

“I know, Miss Smoak. And as soon as we have news we’ll let you know. But right now I need to know how you feel physically.” She said compassionately.

“It’s just… weakness.”

With a light the doctor checked Felicity’s eyes. “Did you hit your head when you fainted?”

“No.” Oliver said. “I caught her before she could fall.”

After a few more tests she was done.

“Everything looks fine. You must have fainted because the situation became too much and your body couldn’t take it. I suggest you take it easy for a few days anyway.”

They both nodded at her and then she left.

Oliver ran his hand through Felicity’s hair and squeezed her shoulder with the other.

“I’ll let the nurse know where to find us when they’ll have something.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead and waited for her nod before heading out of the room.

He made his way to the nurse station and informed them, then went to the vending machine and got a few things. Felicity needed sugar after the improvised transfusion and the fainting.

Oliver was out of the door to Felicity’s room when his phone rang in his pocket. He grabbed it and after checking the caller he immediately accepted it.

“I know who hurt Ellie.” John told him without preamble.

“Who?” Oliver’s hand was gripping the phone so tightly he was afraid it was going to break.

“Isabel Rochev.”

Blood boiled in his veins. After they arrested Cooper she disappeared, probably afraid to be deemed an accomplice like Susan and share a cell with her. But as soon as he found out something happened to Ellie he knew Isabel had something to do with it.

“I checked the security cameras and talked to the staff.” John continued. “She used a fake pass to get in and a document that certified Ellie was her niece. But, Oliver, I can recognize your signature and this one was fake. Someone forged it, probably her.”

“We should have caught her months ago.” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“I know, but we can’t live like that. With ‘should have’ and ‘what ifs’.” His friend told him. Then he softened his voice. “How are they?”

Oliver swallowed hard. “Doctors are checking on Ellie. Felicity passed out because of the stressful situation.”

“Stay strong, man. They both need you.”

Oliver nodded, not realizing he couldn’t see that.

“Listen, Oliver, I know you’re scared and angry. I know you want to be here helping, but let me deal with this stuff, while you take care of your girls. I’m working with Lance, we’ll find something.”

His friend knew him too well.

“Thank you, John.” Oliver said in a small voice, not even caring of showing weakness.

“Don’t mention it, man. You know I’d do anything for them too.” He said and Oliver believed him.

Since when John started to be Felicity’s bodyguard they had a special relationship. Oliver wasn’t jealous of it, because they were like a big brother and a little sister, and he was glad Felicity could trust someone other than him.

He heard the other man take in a deep breath. “Oliver, man, I… I need to apologize to you and Felicity. I shouldn’t have left my position-”

“It’s not your fault, John.” He reassured his friend. “You didn’t know the message was fake and, like you said, we can’t live with a ‘should have’.”

“Right. And about that message, the police found out that a guy hacked your phone.”

“Who is he?” Oliver asked.

“Just some kid looking for easy money. Lance found a big amount of money on his bank account, they arrested him and he already confessed everything. Isabel paid him to send the message with your phone.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “Alright. Call me when you have something.”

“Same goes for you.” John told him before hanging up.

Oliver took a minute to get his composure back. When he was ready he entered the room and Felicity immediately looked in his direction.

“News on Ellie?”

He gave her a small smile. “Not yet.”

He put the snacks on the table and opened the juice for her. “Here. Your body needs it.”

Oliver knew she didn’t recover from her fainting because she didn’t protest when he helped her drink, so he knew she still felt weak. After that he sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in both of his.

“Felicity. John called.” He started and that got her attention. “He checked and found out that Isabel poisoned Ellie.”

She took in a ragged breath.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

She scrunched up her face in confusion. “ _You_ are sorry?”

“Isabel wants revenge on me, on my family. She attacked Ellie-”

“Stop.” Felicity interrupted him. “We don’t know why she did that. Isabel is a petty woman who worked with Susan and Cooper. Who knows what else they had planned in case one of them got arrested.”

He wanted to believe her, he wanted to blame Isabel and Cooper for the situation, but he couldn’t shake the thought that it was his fault too if Ellie risked her life today.

He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded to her.

→

They had no idea of how much time passed. It seemed like days, but Oliver knew it was probably one or two hours.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Dr Schwartz entered the room with a chart in her hands.

“Mr Queen, Miss Smoak. I just finished visiting your daughter Ellie.”

Oliver immediately stood and Felicity gripped his hand.

“How is she?” Felicity asked, her voice trembling.

“She’s stable.” The doctor said. “We’re finishing a few more exams, just to be sure there are no collateral effects of the poison. I say she’s out of the woods, but I suggest to keep her here for the next 48 hours so we can monitor her. Just in case.”

They both nodded.

“When can we see her?” Felicity asked.

“In less than an hour, I promise. The poison is out of her system but we’re being thorough.”

“Take all the time you need, just make sure she’s fine.” Oliver said. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her, but her health was way more important.

The doctor gave them a warm smile. “Of course.” She made to leave but stopped at the door.

“Mr Queen, they told me you gave Ellie a blood transfusion using Miss Smoak’s blood.” He nodded. “You saved that little girl’s life.”

He didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded, then she left.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Felicity. As soon as his arms wrapped around her she started to cry.

“She’s going to be fine.” Oliver said trying to comfort her and she weakly nodded against his shoulder.

Minutes went by and Oliver felt her shiver. She was still wearing her dress, now probably ruined in her mind.

“I’ll go get you a blanket.” He told her and kissed the top of her head, but Felicity stopped him as soon as he stood.

“Don’t leave. Please.” She looked so small and lost in that hospital bed that he would’ve done anything to make that look disappear.

Oliver shrugged off his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. Then sat again on the bed, he leaned back against the pillow and opened his arms so Felicity could lay there.

After a minute he heard her ask “How did you know?”

“What?” His hand running through her hair in a soothing motion.

“How did you know what to do to help her?”

“Two years ago there was a hired assassin who used bullets laced with curare to kill his victims. It was the same person who killed John’s brother and he showed up to kill him too.” He felt Felicity take in a sharp breath. “Doctors were able to save him with a blood transfusion to thin down the poison.”

Felicity hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered with a broken voice.

Oliver shook his head. “Don’t thank me.”

She looked up at him. “Oliver, my daughter is alive because of you. Again. I’ll be thankful to you until my dying breath.” She spoke with conviction and he knew she was telling the truth.

He just held her close to him, until 20 minutes later the door opened again.

Dr Schwartz entered the room, followed by a nurse who wheeled in a small hospital crib.

“Oh my god.” Felicity whispered as soon as she saw Ellie.

She was sleeping, an oxygen mask covered almost her entire face, an IV in her little arm.

“She’s going to be okay.” Dr Schwartz said immediately. “I guessed you wanted her in here instead of the pediatric ward.”

The nurse positioned the crib next to the bed and left.

“Can I hold her?” Felicity asked with tears in her eyes.

“Of course.” Dr Schwartz replied.

Oliver stood and gently picked her up, he sat on the bed again and put Ellie in Felicity’s waiting arms, careful to the tubes.

“The oxygen mask is not really necessary, but is making it easier for her to breathe. I also didn’t want her to exhaust herself, or move around too much and risk she pulled out the fluids, so I gave her some medication. She’ll sleep for a few hours, don’t worry if you’ll try to wake her but she’ll continue to sleep.” She informed them.

“Thank you, doctor.” Oliver said, never taking his eyes off of the little girl.

Without another word she left the room.

Felicity held Ellie close to her chest, silent tears running down her cheeks. Oliver rested his hand on the back of Ellie’s head and leaned down to kiss it, then did the same to Felicity.

“She’ll be fine.” He whispered to her and Felicity nodded absentmindedly while she caressed the baby’s face.

They spent the next few hours in silence, just watching Ellie as she slept.

Thea visited. She offered her help in case they needed anything and she promised to bring them clothes and supplies from home soon.

Eventually Felicity fell asleep, now that she relaxed knowing her daughter was okay, and Oliver had a chance to hold the child for a while.

He was pacing the room, as far as the tubes allowed him to move, while he looked down at Ellie. A few minutes earlier she started to move her legs in her sleep, the medication probably wearing off, and she gripped his shirt tightly with one hand.

It made Oliver smile for the first time in so many hours.

“That’s my baby girl.” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“A fighter like her mother.”

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that guy that hacked the phone is no one in particular. I didn't want to complicate things making him someone important or that we already know...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, the one I'm sure you've been waiting for since the very beginning!
> 
> Enjoy (I certainly enjoyed writing it)!

Oliver and Felicity didn’t leave the hospital for the next two days.

When Ellie woke up and the doctors removed the oxygen mask and the IV, Felicity cried in relief and Oliver shed a few tears too.

Thea and John visited, brought them clothes and food, and Oliver was grateful to have a friend and a sister like them.

Ellie was her usual self, as if nothing happened and they were all happy that at least she was too young to remember this horrible experience.

After 48 hours they went home.

When Oliver opened the door he saw his sister putting four plates on the table.

“You’re here! Welcome back.” Thea said cheerily.

“Speedy, hi. What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised at finding her there.

“Well, since our dinner got canceled the other day I thought we could do it tonight?” She asked hopefully. “That is if you want me here… just know that I’ve ordered pizza, because I obviously can’t cook.”

Felicity let out a small laugh. “If there’s pizza we can’t refuse, Oliver.” She said looking at him with a smile, then looked back at Thea. “And I have a feeling you’re here to cheer us up.”

“That was my main goal.” She replied with a grin. “That and get to know you and Ellie.”

Oliver shook his head. “Admit it, you’re only here to get them on your side, so you three can team up against me one day.”

Felicity laughed and Thea scoffed.

“That goes unsaid, big brother.”

Oliver couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement.

“I also thought Roy could join us…” Thea said hopefully.

“Why do I have a feeling he’s already on his way here?” Oliver told her looking at the fourth plate on the table.

“Because _he is_ on his way here.” She smiled at him. “If you’re okay, obviously. I can still call him to cancel if you don’t want him here.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. He needed to be sure Roy’s presence won’t make her feel uncomfortable. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Tell him it’s okay, Speedy.”

“Yay! Oh, I can’t wait for him to meet this little munchkin.” Thea said looking at Ellie with what he could describe as heart eyes.

“Do you want to hold her?” Felicity asked and Thea’s eyes widened.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.” Felicity said and helped her to hold Ellie the correct way.

She didn’t let anyone else hold her daughter except him after the attack, so Oliver knew Felicity was making an effort to trust Thea right now, knowing it was important for him that the two of them got along.

“Hi, beautiful.” Thea said to the baby, who looked at her with a big smile on her face, her legs kicking in excitement at being at the center of attention.

Oliver had a feeling his sister will spoil her any chance she’ll have.

Felicity got close to him and wrapped both of her arms around his right arm, their hands tangling together.

“Thank you.” He whispered to her.

“She’s your sister.” She said, to let him know it was enough for her to trust Thea.

Oliver smiled down at her and tenderly kissed her lips, Ellie’s laughs a few feet away making them both smile into the kiss.

→

Felicity was at home, taking care of her daughter, while Oliver was in his office. After leaving the hospital, they both agreed that Felicity needed to stay at home until Isabel was caught, since John was still working with Lance trying to find her.

They’ve been back home for three days and there was still no news on her.

Every time he tried to find a reason why Isabel would do something like hurting Ellie he came up empty handed. It didn’t make any sense even if she worked with Cooper in the past. He was still in prison.

Oliver shook his head and focused back on the report he’s been reading. A couple of minutes later his office phone rang and he answered.

“This is Oliver Queen.” He said in his CEO voice.

“And you shouldn’t be answering this phone.”

Oliver was immediately on alert.

“Isabel.” He growled.

“It’s been so long since the last time we talked. Did you change your mind about my proposal?” She asked in what he guessed was her seductive voice. It disgusted him.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done to Ellie.”

He grabbed his cell phone and quickly texted John, informing him to tell Lance to track the phone call he was receiving.

“Oh, come on. She’s not even yours, why do you care so much?” She said annoyed.

“Why did you hurt her?” He asked, purposefully ignoring her question. She didn’t have any right to ask about his feelings.

“I needed to know if you cared about her as much as you care about her mother. You just complicated things saving the little bastard.”

“What does it mean?” Oliver had a bad feeling about this. He repeatedly checked his phone for new messages, hoping to see John’s name appear.

“The child needed to be out of the way, so your girlfriend would have left you and I would have been yours. Just like she would have been his. It was a win-win situation for everyone, don’t you think?”

She was officially out of her mind.

Isabel wanted to be with him, so Oliver guessed she was still after his company in her sick own way. But Felicity would have been ‘his’? Again, Cooper was in prison, it didn’t make sense.

His phone finally vibrated with an incoming message.

_Lance found her. We’re heading there now._

His relief was quickly replaced by dread when another message showed up.

_Iron Heights called. Cooper broke out two hours ago._

Oliver heard Isabel talking on the other end of the line but he didn’t understand the words, his mind only focused on the message on his phone.

Cooper broke out.

He slammed the phone on the desk, not caring about Isabel one bit, and he stood, running to the elevators while he called Felicity.

She didn’t answer.

Oliver tried again and again, but his heart sunk every time the call ended with her voicemail.

During the entire drive to his apartment he kept thinking of the many possibilities of what could be happening in that moment. And none of them were good.

Oliver raced through the building and ran up the stairs, and when he arrived at his floor he froze in his tracks.

Someone was laying in front of his door, unmoving, a pool of blood on the floor.

Carefully he got closer and noticed it was a man in a police uniform. The bullet hole in his head confirmed he was dead.

His apartment door was open and even from outside he heard Ellie’s cries, and then the sounds of a fight. Oliver immediately rushed in.

He quickly scanned the room and saw Ellie sitting in the playpen untouched, a few feet away on the floor Cooper was on top of Felicity.

He was straddling her waist, keeping her down with one hand wrapped around her neck, making it hard to breathe, her legs kicked him trying to free herself and her hands scratched and punched every part of Cooper she could reach.

Cooper’s right hand was raised in a tight fist over her face.

Oliver ran to them, but he was too far away and Cooper was able to punch Felicity with two quick hits, making her whimper in pain. When he reached them, Oliver grabbed him by the neck and threw him off of her, making him slam hard against the wall and then to the floor.

Oliver let the rage take control of his body as he kicked Cooper in the stomach a few times.

“Is this what you did to her months ago?” He growled before kicking him again. “When she told you she was pregnant?”

The guy stayed silent and tried to protect himself, covering his head with his arms. Oliver straddled him, wrapped his hand around Cooper’s neck and delivered punch after punch, just like the bastard did to Felicity moments ago.        

He’ll never forget the terrified look the guy gave him, knowing he won’t stop any time soon.

“Did you think you could just threaten them?” He said between punches. “That you could hurt them whenever you wanted?” More punches.

“You almost killed an innocent child!” Oliver yelled at him and hit him with more strength. He felt Cooper’s nose break and blood poured out of it.

Cooper screamed in pain and tried to get Oliver off of him. He managed to make him lose his balance, but Oliver took advantage of his new position to kneel him in the groin, hard. Once, and then again, and then a third time.

The bastard was crying and shaking in fear. Good.

“You shouldn’t have hit her. Ever.” He punched him in the stomach a few times and he felt one rib crack, if not more.

Oliver was enjoying this way too much and he had to admit he even scared himself.

What will Felicity think of him? What if he scared her? After all, she was still traumatized by a violent ex boyfriend -the very same guy he was beating up- and he didn’t want to be like him. He’ll never forgive himself if he made her afraid of him.

That thought made him stop.

Oliver slowly let go of Cooper’s neck and stood. He looked down at his hands which were covered in blood and they were shaking, from anger and the realization that he did all of this in front of Felicity.

It made him sick.

He heard her shushing Ellie behind him and he turned around. Felicity had crawled over to the playpen and was holding Ellie close against her chest while she looked at him with wide eyes.

Oliver took a step closer to them, wanting to reassure and comfort her, to apologize, but Felicity shaking her head and recoiling from him made him stop in his tracks.

His heart ached at the sight.

“Felic-”

“Oliver.” She whispered in terror and with a trembling hand she indicated behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw Cooper barely standing in front of him with a gun in his hand, pointed at his chest.

He was so focused on his girls that he didn’t hear Cooper getting up.

“Not so strong anymore, uh big guy?” He said with a bloodied smirk, his face barely recognizable.

“I told you I was going to kill you. That I’d get rid of the little bastard. And that she’d be mine. _Mine!_ ”

Oliver didn’t say a word, his only focus Cooper’s shaky hand. He couldn’t let him aim the gun at Felicity or Ellie, so he positioned himself more in front of them, where Cooper couldn’t even see them.

“Don’t you move, asshole.” Cooper took a step closer to him. “She’s never been yours, because _we_ are meant to be together!” His eyes were crazy. “And if I can’t have her, then no one else will.”

He was going to kill her too. Oliver couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let him hurt his girls any more than he already did.

He saw the moment Cooper was about to pull the trigger and Oliver launched himself at him, just when the gun went off. Pain radiated in his chest, but he ignored it, too focused on quickly getting the gun from Cooper’s hand.

Oliver shoved him a few feet away and pointed the gun at him, his finger ready on the trigger but he hesitated. He didn’t take a life in years, but more importantly he didn’t want to do that in front of Felicity and Ellie.

“I’ll never stop!” He yelled and Oliver knew he meant it.

When Cooper reached for something in his pocket with one hand, Oliver didn’t think twice and pulled the trigger. Cooper stopped his movements, then he fell to the floor, the switchblade he tried to retrieve clattered to the ground next to him.

The bullet straight to his heart confirmed it was a fatal shot.

Oliver took a step back and stumbled. The gun slipped from his hand and the room around him tilted dangerously as he fell to the floor.

He vaguely heard Felicity scream his name and suddenly she was kneeling next to him, her hands pressed on his upper right side and he winced in pain. From where she was putting pressure, he knew that if the bullet hit his liver he didn’t have much time.

“Oliver, please hold on!” She begged him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Ellie?” He barely got out.

“She’s there, she’s fine.” Her voice trembled and it hurt him to see her so scared.

“You?”

“I’m okay, but don’t talk too much, save your energies.” She pleaded him.

“Sorry… had to stop him…” His eyes closed on their own, suddenly too tired to keep them open, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

“I know, it’s okay. Please, Oliver, stay with me.” Her voice wavered even more.

He had faced death so many times in the last 8 years, but he never felt like this. He felt like this was it, this was his moment. And if that was true he wasn’t going to die without telling her the truth.

With great effort he opened his eyes and looked at her terrified face. Bruises were already forming on her cheek from Cooper’s punches and he raised a hand to touch her but stopped when he saw the blood, the tips of his fingers barely grazing her skin.

“You’ll be fine… took care of a few things.” He stopped to catch his breath, his body was quickly shutting down. “Everything I have belongs to you… I made sure...”

“Oliver, shut up.” She looked angry for some reason. “You’re going to be okay.”

He felt his body getting weak.

“I love you.” He whispered.

She let out a sob. “Oliver.”

“I love you… and Ellie… so much.”

His eyes closed again, his hand dropped to the floor and he heard Felicity talking to him, but he didn’t know what she was saying.

He tried to listen to her words, tried to hold on to her voice, but he felt his body becoming numb.

The only thing he was aware of were her lips touching his forehead and Ellie’s cries, before everything became black.

**→**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can yell!
> 
> But I promise to post the next one soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I warned you in the tags that there was going to be major character injury!! The tag was there from the very beginning!
> 
> Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

A steady beeping was the first thing he heard.

Oliver tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t do it, his eyelids felt too heavy. For a few minutes he just breathed, gathering as much energy as he could.

He heard someone else in the room with him, quietly breathing, then a sniffle and a chair creaking.

He gave it one more try and this time he was able to open his eyes a slit. The too bright lights hurt his eyes and with a groan he closed them again. He felt a hand gripping his.

“Oliver?”

Her voice.

It was just a whisper but he heard it. She let go of his hand and he listened as she walked away from him for a moment then came back. He felt her hand rest on his forehead.

“Try now.” She said softly.

He did and he realized her hand was shielding his eyes from the light, which was softer now, and he recognized the Queen’s private hospital room. He looked at her.

“Hey.” Oliver said, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Felicity let out a sob, tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again!” She said angrily, then more softly. “I thought I lost you.”

“Sorry.” He told her truthfully and she shook her head.

“What matters is that you’ll be fine.” She said while squeezing his hand.

“How long?” He asked her.

“Four days. They had to keep you under medication so your body could heal. The bullet hit your liver and you lost a lot of blood.” Felicity told him while running her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. He didn’t know if she was comforting him or herself, probably both.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked. He remembered her saying she was okay, but he needed to be sure. She simply nodded. “And Ellie?”

“She’s fine. She’s with John, they should be here soon.”

Oliver really looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was up in a messy ponytail, but it was the bruises on her cheek that caught his attention. And the hand shaped ones on her neck.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough.” He whispered.

“It’s not your fault, Oliver. You did everything that you could do, even almost die. So don’t you dare to apologize to me.” Her voice fierce, trying to make him understand.

He wanted to argue with her, but he didn’t really have the energy to do so. Instead he changed the subject.

“Isabel?”

“She’s dead.”

That shocked him.

He also noticed how she spoke with a coldness that made it clear she’ll never forget the woman who almost killed her child.

“How?” He asked.

“According to official police reports it was an accident. When she tried to leave the city she was hit by a van.”

“Okay.” He said slowly. “And the unofficial story?”

Felicity stood and went to grab something from her jacket at the end of the bed.

“A few hours after we received the news of her death, a man approached John and gave him this.”

She held out her hand and he took the small piece of paper.

“I don’t know what it says,” she continued, “but John said you would understand.”

 _Мы_ _защищать_ _наш_ _семья_ _,_ _капюшон_ _._

Oliver took a deep breath.

_We protect our family, Kapiushon._

“It wasn’t an accident, was it?” Felicity asked, just when her hand gently rested on his chest, over his Bratva tattoo. She knew.

Oliver looked at her, his hand went to cover hers and he squeezed it slightly.

“No, it wasn’t.”

He watched as Felicity took a deep breath and nodded slowly in understanding.

“Cooper…” He suddenly said. “He’s really dead, right?” She nodded. “How did he get in?”

Felicity steeled herself before starting her story.

“I heard a knock on the door and I checked who it was. I saw a police officer and asked what he wanted. He said he had news on Isabel and he needed to talk about her attack to Ellie so I opened the door. Turns out the guy was not an officer, but another inmate at Iron Heights who escaped with Cooper. Isabel paid two guards to let them escape. The guards got arrested, by the way.”

Felicity looked down and shook her head. “I should have called you before opening the door.”

Oliver squeezed her hand, silently communicating she couldn’t have known.

“I opened the door and in a second Cooper was there too. I tried to close it again but both him and the guy pushed it open and I fell backwards. I saw Cooper grab a gun and shoot the man without a second thought.” She took a deep breath.

“Then he came inside and pushed me on the floor. He kept saying we needed to be together and things like that. When I told him it was never going to happen he hit me. Then you arrived.”

Felicity looked at him and he saw fear in her eyes. For a moment he thought she was afraid of him, after seeing what he was capable of doing, but then she spoke again.

“When you lost consciousness I thought you were gone.” Tears slipped down her cheeks, one after another.

“Come here.” He whispered and Felicity gingerly hugged him, quiet sobs leaving her body, Oliver’s hand drawing soothing circles on her back.

After a few minutes she was able to calm down.

“I thought you were gone.” She repeated. “And I didn't know what to do. I was terrified and I couldn’t stop thinking that I didn’t say it back.”

Oliver froze and thought back to what happened before he passed out. He had a vague memory of saying ‘I love you’ to her, but he wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not.

Felicity sat back on the bed and looked at him.

“I love you, Oliver.”

Her voice was just a whisper but he heard it. His chest filled with a warm feeling and he smiled at her.

“You do?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I thought I was in love with Cooper a long time ago, but it was nothing like this. I had no idea I could feel like this, it’s something I feel deep in my soul. I don’t know how to explain it but-”

“I feel that too.” Oliver was quick to say.

“So you meant it when you said it? That you love me?” She asked him with a hopeful expression. “It wasn’t just the thought that you were dying so you said it to the first person you-”

“Felicity.” He gently interrupted her, squeezing her hands. “I don’t just love you. I’m _in love_ with you.”

She gave him the most wonderful smile he’s ever seen and ignoring the pain in his chest he sat up and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, a chaste kiss, but it was so full of love and care that it made him feel alive again.

His hands cradled her cheeks, careful of her bruises, and kept her lips against his, wanting to get lost in the moment.

“You shouldn’t be sitting up like that.”

They broke the kiss and Oliver turned to look at the person who spoke from the door.

“Speedy.”

“Hi, Ollie.” She said with a small smile. Thea walked to him and Felicity moved to stand next to the bed so he could hug his sister.

“I'm sorry for the interruption, but I... Felicity called and told me what happened. You scared us so much.”

“I’m sorry about that.” He told her.

Thea let go of him and wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. “You’re okay now. That’s enough for me.”

Felicity cleared her throat and indicated the door. “I’ll go call a doctor, let them know you’re awake.”

Oliver smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “Thank you.” She smiled back at him and left the room.

Thea immediately turned to him and playfully smacked his arm.

“Hey! What was that for?” Oliver asked with an almost shocked face, not knowing why she hit him.

“For scaring me and your girlfriend.” She told him crossing her arms in anger, but after a moment her expression changed completely. “But I know why you did what you did. You’d do anything for them.”

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate to reply. “Just like I'd do anything for you.”

A smile appeared on Thea's face. “I’m glad to see you care about them this much. And you were right about her, I can feel she cares about you too. We talked a lot while you were ‘sleeping’, as she likes to say because she doesn’t like the word coma or medically induced coma, or whatever.”

Oliver chuckled, then winced when it pulled at his stitches.

“You good?” She asked him worriedly.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “You talked?”

“Yes. She’s a strong woman. I like her.” Thea told him with a smile.

He nodded. “She is.”

“And Ellie.” Thea smiled happily, remembering something. “She’s so precious.”

Oliver couldn’t hide the smile on his face even if he tried to. “She’s amazing.”

“You know, I've never thought of you as a father. But from what Felicity told me and the few occasions I saw you with Ellie… You’re really good at it.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, especially after what he did. Oliver looked down at his hands in thought, but he knew Thea was staring at him. After a minute of silence she grabbed his hand and spoke.

“You did the right thing. You protected them, just like you promised. You need to be proud of that.” Her voice strong. “I know I am proud of you being my brother.”

He looked up at his little sister and knew she meant it. Before he could say anything, the door opened and a doctor walked in with Felicity.

The girls had to leave the room while the doctor visited him, but when he was finished only Felicity came back.

“So?” She asked anxiously. “How did it go?”

“They’re going to keep me in here for a few more days.” He groaned. He hated being in a hospital doing nothing all day. “But I’m healing well.”

“Good.” She said with a smile while she sat on his bed, her hand holding his tightly.

“Felicity… I’m sorry you had to see that- that part of me. I’ve never wanted you to see me hurting… or killing someone. But I failed.”

She squeezed his hand. “Oliver. It doesn’t matter. All I care about is that he won’t hurt us anymore.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry you had to assist, but I’m not sorry for doing what I did.” Oliver said with conviction.

“Maybe that makes me a bad person, but I’m not sorry either.”

“Nothing could make you a bad person, Felicity.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then the door opened again.

Thea walked in with Ellie in her arms, the little girl giggling happily as John followed them close by.

“Hey, man.” John said with a smile. “It’s good to see you awake.”

“Thanks, John. It’s good to see you too.”

After hearing his voice Ellie turned around, her eyes widened comically and she let out a squeal, her little legs kicking in excitement.

“Wow!” Thea said, trying to keep Ellie in her arms. “She really missed you.”

She got closer to the bed and Felicity reached for the baby, making her sit on her legs.

“Easy, sweetheart. You won’t hug Oliver until you calm down.” She said in a fake stern voice.

The baby didn’t acknowledge her mother, she had eyes only for Oliver and she made grabby hands in his direction, whining when she couldn’t reach him. It made Oliver laugh and he extended his arms to her.

“That’s okay, Felicity.”

She looked at him and he nodded.

She carefully passed him Ellie, who immediately hugged his neck with her little arms, her head resting on her favorite spot on his shoulder. As soon as she was in his arms she calmed down.

“Hi, baby girl.” Oliver whispered so only she could hear.

At the feeling of her soft breaths against his neck he closed his eyes.

It made him think of what could have happened if he had died. He would have left Ellie and Felicity alone. Sure, John and Thea were going to be there to help them, but he would have been gone.

He held the baby closer to him and gently rocked her.

Oliver lost track of the time, but after a while he opened his eyes again. Only Felicity was in the room with him.

As if reading his thoughts, she scooted closer to him. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.” He repeated.

He saw her taking a deep breath.

“We also need to talk about another thing you said.” She told him and she looked annoyed.

“What?”

“You gave everything to us?” He nodded. “What about your sister? She has rights too.”

“Thea was going to get 25% of my holdings at Queen Consolidated. You and Ellie had the other 75%, the apartment and my money.” Oliver calmly explained to her.

“But she’s your sister, she should have all of that. I’m just-”

“Whatever you’re going to say, stop. I talked to Thea about this kind of stuff a long time ago. She told me she has Verdant, her own successful business, and she’s not interested in my apartment or money, or even the company. I left her part of that because it felt right, with her being the last Queen alive after my potential death, but everything else was yours.” He let go of Ellie with one hand to grab Felicity’s. “You are my girlfriend, the woman I hope I will spend the next many years with. You have rights. And so does Ellie.”

Tears spilled from Felicity’s eyes and she hugged him, Ellie safely tucked between them.

And Oliver felt complete.

**→**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if the russian part is wrong I blame it on Google translate!
> 
> Second, since I started to write this fic I wanted to add the Bratva to the story, but I couldn't find the right moment to use Oliver's connection to them...  
> And originally Isabel was going to be arrested, but one of you (yes, LIngall, you) suggested that maybe Felicity could run over Isabel with a van again and I found the perfect moment for the Bratva appearance...
> 
> So, if IsaBitch is dead we should all thank LIngall!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my muse is still alive and decided that one more chapter was going to fit into the story, so... instead of 18 now they are 19!!
> 
> I think you're going to like this chapter, at least I hope so! Just know that this is more E rated than M rated...
> 
> Enjoy!

_Two months later._

It’s been two months since Oliver left the hospital. He didn’t work, the company left temporarily in the safe hands of Walter Steele while he stayed at home recovering.

It was a long time for a single bullet wound, when there were times where he had to suck it up and keep fighting for his life, but the doctors insisted and Oliver had to admit he actually didn’t mind.

It gave him the opportunity to spend time with his girls, especially with Ellie when Felicity was at work. He learned more and more on how she reacted to things, how she behaved when she needed something, depending whether she was in a good mood or a bad mood.

Taking care of a baby wasn’t an easy task. It’s been over 8 months since he met them and started to take care of them, but he was always afraid of doing something wrong with Ellie. Oliver did his best and when Felicity was there to assist him she always said he was doing great.

Right now he was watching Ellie while she crawled across the carpet to get the ball she liked to throw. She started to crawl a lot in the apartment and even learned how to stand and walk with his or Felicity’s help. Soon she’ll walk around on her own and he couldn’t wait to see that happen.

Oliver heard the door opening and Felicity peeked her head inside, catching Ellie’s attention. She babbled excitedly and started to get up, so Oliver stood from the couch and held both of her arms while she walked to her mother.

“Hi, Ellie!” Felicity smiled. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the floor, she kneeled in front of Ellie with her arms wide open and picked her up when she was within reach.

“I missed you so much.” She covered the baby’s face with kisses and she giggled happily clapping her hands together.

Oliver looked at them with a big smile on his face a few feet away from them and Felicity looked at him.

“Hi.” She stood leaning closer to him and he closed the distance between their lips.

“Hi.” He replied after breaking apart. “How was your day?”

They made their way to the couch and sat down.

“Long. Tiring. I don’t think I’ve ever come home this late since I started to work for QC.” She said with a thoughtful expression.

“9:40 pm? No, never.” He said with a sad smile. “I hope Walter didn’t make you stay there on purpose.”

“No. He actually told me to come home at 6, but I needed to finish the project.” Felicity smiled at him. “The board approved.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. “They did?” She nodded. “Felicity, that’s fantastic!”

He gathered her in his arms and held her close. “You deserve it. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” She replied with a happy smile, just when Ellie let out a yawn and it caught their attention.

“And you? Why are you still up so late?” Felicity said with a pointed glare at Oliver.

“She wanted to wait for you.” Oliver said, defending himself. “I swear, I tried to put her to bed, but she kept screaming.”

Felicity got up with a knowing smile and mumbled something about Ellie having him wrapped around her little fingers.

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked her, trying to change the topic.

“No. I’ll deal with her then I’m gonna take a quick shower and go to bed.” She told him over her shoulder.

“Alright.”

He stood and got the bed ready for them, he took off his clothes and stayed only in his boxers.

Less than half an hour later Felicity came back from her shower, wearing only her underwear and one of his shirts.

She laid on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder when he opened his arms, and Oliver kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She whispered back with a smile, looking up at him.

Every time she said those words to him it made his heart skip a beat. He never thought he could have this life, but Felicity proved him wrong and he was happy about it.

She stared at him for an entire minute and Oliver stared back at her. Something passed from one another, an invisible link between them.

Felicity smiled at him and he smiled back, almost in question. She slowly removed the space between them and closed her eyes when she was a few inches away from his face.

Oliver cradled her face in his hands and his lips gently touched hers. She opened her mouth and their breaths mingled together, her tongue ran along his and Felicity straddled him, sitting on his legs.

They continued the kiss until their lungs screamed for oxygen, so they slowly broke apart, but didn’t go very far, their foreheads touching.

The feeling of her hands running down his abs, never stopping when she touched a scar, and the looks she was giving him were enough to immediately turn him on.

They didn’t try to make love in the months after their first try, just like he told her he was going to wait until she was ready. But he often pleasured her the way he knew she enjoyed.

And now from her position it was impossible not to feel the bulge in his boxers.

She sat back on his legs and nervously bit her bottom lip, but then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

“Felicity…” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but before speaking another word her hands grabbed him through the fabric.

The feeling of her small hands right where he needed her made him close his eyes and sigh in pleasure.

“Is it okay?” She asked unsure and he opened his eyes again.

“God, yes.” He blurted out and she let out a nervous laugh.

Felicity grabbed the sides of his boxers and he took a gentle hold of her wrists.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I need you to remember that.” He told her seriously.

“I know. You’ve been so patient with me and I want to make _you_ feel good, just like you make _me_ feel good.”

“I don’t do that to get something in return.” He was quick to clarify.

“I know.” She leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. “And I love you all the more for it. But I want to do this.”

She lovingly smiled at him and he smiled back, she got off of him to remove the only piece of clothing he wore, then she straddled his legs again.

Felicity ran her hands on the top of his thighs a couple of times, his hard length stood straight a few inches away and twitched every time she got closer.

Oliver saw a determined look on her face, just before she wrapped one hand around the base while the other started a slow motion of up and down. He closed his eyes and a sigh left his lips.

Felicity’s hands were trembling a bit, probably nervous, so Oliver put his hands on her thighs, his thumbs making slow circles to get her to relax.

That must have helped her somehow or she must have seen the look of pleasure on his face and knew he was enjoying it, because Oliver felt her demeanor change, her movements more sure and confident, and he opened his eyes to look at her. Felicity was completely focused on her hands and that made him groan.

She looked up at him and licked her lips. “I’ve never done this, so… how am I doing?”

“You’re amazing.” He whispered, a shiver going down his spine when she slightly tightened her hold.

Felicity looked at him, her eyes black with desire, and she smiled. “Yeah?” He nodded.

She kept staring at his face, her hands tried different angles and speed as she learned what he liked.

“Oh my… Felicity.” He moaned when she found the perfect combination.

It’s been way too long since he indulged himself in this kind of pleasure, so after a few minutes he was already there.

“Felicity…” He grabbed a hold of her wrists again, stilling her movements. “I… it’s been years since I’ve done anything, so I can’t… uh…” It was the first time he was embarrassed with a woman about something sex related.

Felicity held him with only one hand and put the other on the bed next to his head, as she leaned down to give him a simple kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she smiled lovingly at him.

“It’s okay.” She said and started to move her hand again, faster, and this time she kissed him passionately.

Her tongue ran along his and he gripped her thighs, careful not to hurt her, her hand never stopping and when she squeezed him he felt it.

“Felicity, I-” His words were interrupted by his own pleasure, his hips thrust into her hand and his moans filled the room.

She kept pleasuring him for a few moments until his body stopped any movement. He opened his eyes and saw Felicity grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand to clean her hand and his chest. When she was done she threw them on the floor and sat on his legs again looking at him with a satisfied smile.

“So?” She asked him.

“You are amazing.” He whispered and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her lovingly.

Her hands caressed from his neck and down his back, then they disappeared and she pulled away from him. He watched as Felicity took off her - _his_ \- shirt and she just stayed there, sitting on his legs, looking at him.

He also noticed how she didn’t fidget and knew she was comfortable even if she was almost naked. He was so proud of the progress she made in the last few months about her self-confidence.

“Felicity?” He asked her uncertainly.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that,  _tonight_ , but… maybe we can, you know…”

She wiggled her fingers in front of his face to make him understand what she wanted. He chuckled and she laughed.

“Of course, but only if you’re up for it.” She nodded with a smile.

Oliver hugged her again and covered her lips with his. He secured one arm around her and with the other on the bed he slowly turned them around, so she was laying on her back and he was on top. His hand traveled down her side in a feather light touch and he felt how goosebumps arose on her skin.

Oliver let go of her lips and kissed his way down her neck, her hands grabbing handfuls of his hair as he stopped at her breast and he took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it.

Felicity let out a breathy moan and he used one hand to play with the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers, her moans getting louder the more he played with them.

“Oliver, that’s amazing.” She whispered to him.

He hummed, releasing it with a popping sound and his hand went back to her side.

“What?” She asked, wondering why he stopped.

“I have an idea.” He started. “It’s something we’ve never done before. It doesn’t hurt, I promise, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable you tell me and I won’t do it.”

“I trust you.” She told him with a smile.

“Any time you want to stop you just say it.” He reminded her.

“Okay.”

He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her abdomen and down to her navel. Oliver took her panties and gently removed them.

He looked up at her and saw her eyes were closed, her face relaxed with a contented smile on her lips.

Oliver ran his hands on her chest and her leg, making her shiver every time he neared her center but never touched it. He moved closer and rested his lips on her, a breathy sigh leaving Felicity’s lips. His left hand resumed its earlier task and played with her nipple, as the right ran over her leg. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue on her core, slowly and gently, getting her used to the feeling.

“Oliver.” A whisper barely audible.

He looked up at her and she was already staring at him, a shocked expression on her face. He let go of her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yes, please don’t stop, Oliver.” She said breathless.

He didn’t waste time and put his tongue to work again, her moans urging him on. He moved the hand he put on her leg, and it went to tease her with his fingers, he slowly pushed one into her wet heat, his mouth never stopping. The taste of her intoxicating.

“Oh my god, Oliver!”

He looked at her again and she had her eyes closed, her head thrown back into the pillows as her hands grasped the sheets.

He moved slowly, then added a second finger as he pinched her nipple.

“Yes, Oliver!”

He noticed how she always said his name when they got intimate and he didn’t know if it was her way of reminding herself that it was him and not someone else or if she just liked saying his name. Either way, he loved hearing her scream it in pleasure.

“Oliver… faster.”

He did as she said and started to tease her clit with his lips, gently sucking on it, as his fingers moved faster.

“Just like that, yeah.”

Tonight she was being very vocal and Oliver enjoyed every moment of it. Felicity’s legs started to tremble and her breathing increased.

“Oliver.”

She was close.

He removed his fingers and covered her completely with his mouth, as he doubled his efforts with his tongue. In a few seconds she grabbed his hair with her hands and her hips jerked against him as she screamed his name in pleasure over and over again.

Oliver slowed down as Felicity started to come down from her high. He left a trail of kisses on her abdomen, her chest, her neck and then her lips, she moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue.

When they pulled away he stared down at her, his hands framing her face as she smiled up at him.

“Did you have fun?”

“A lot.” She said with a laugh and he chuckled too.

“Good. That’s how it is supposed to be.”

She pulled his head down for a tender kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda worried about this being in E rated territory, so let me know if I should change the rating of the fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, and.... I think you'll love it!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Two weeks later._

It was Ellie’s birthday and they had everything planned. From the guests to the food, the music, the gifts, everything. Ellie won’t remember it, but they surely will, her first birthday was an important milestone for all of them.

And Oliver was missing it.

The company informed him that he needed to visit their subsidiary in Boston and what was supposed to be a two hours meeting it became three days of torture, away from his loved ones.

Last night he called Felicity and kept apologizing, but she told him not to worry, that Ellie won’t mind if the two of them celebrated her birthday one day later.

Oliver insisted that she shouldn’t cancel the party, that having their friends over was going to be fun anyway. She repeated over and over that it was fine, but he heard the sad tone she was trying to hide.

Not wanting to disappoint her or Ellie, Oliver did everything he could to be home before the day was over.

After he finished his last meeting he rushed to the airport to catch his flight but it got delayed, so he called in an emergency with his company and got their private jet -which he should have thought about earlier- and was back in Starling City by 7 pm.

That’s how he found himself running up the stairs to his apartment because the elevator was too slow, sweat forming on his forehead after his run home, and finally he was standing in front of his door.

Oliver heard people talking inside, the music playing low on the background. But most of all he heard Ellie’s cries and he immediately knew she was having a tantrum.

He unlocked the door and quickly went inside. He saw Thea and Roy, John and Lyla with JJ and Sara, two girls he guessed were Iris and Caitlin with their friend Barry, and then he saw Felicity, beautiful as ever.

“Hi, everyone.” He said with a smile, putting his bag on the floor near the door.

Felicity looked at him as if he was a ghost. “You’re here.”

“I told you I was going to do everything I could to be here in time.” He said while walking to her and he hugged her tightly, before kissing her tenderly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She whispered happily.

He heard Ellie still crying but he didn’t see her anywhere. “Where is she?” he asked in excitement.

“Bedroom, my mom is changing her dress because she stained it.” Felicity made a face when she mentioned her mother.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. You know, she’s… she’s my mother.” As if that explained everything. “But I’m glad she’s here. Thank you for letting me invite her.” She said with a smile and he kissed her again.

“Of course.”

Felicity introduced her friends to him and they were both happy that he could finally meet the two girls that helped her in times of need. Then a door opened down the corridor. Oliver turned around and saw Felicity’s mother fixing Ellie’s dress.

“Isn’t it better now, my sweet little baby?” Donna cooed, but Ellie had eyes only for Oliver as soon as she saw him.

“Da-da!” She exclaimed and walked, almost ran, to him.

He bent down to pick her up and threw her in the air, making her squeal.

“Hi, baby girl.” He whispered when she rested her head on his shoulder. “Happy birthday.” He kissed the top of her head. “I missed you so much.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the child in his arms.

A few weeks ago Ellie started to babble and one of the first things she said was ‘da-da’ -Oliver was sure Thea had something to do with it.

Logically he knew that Ellie had no idea of what the word meant, but it made him tear up every single time she said it to him, even if he wasn’t her father. He talked to Felicity about it and once he was sure she didn’t have a problem with it, he stopped feeling guilty for enjoying hearing her say it.

“She must have missed you too, because she was throwing a fit just moments ago.” Donna said in front of him. She held out her hand and he took it.

“Donna Smoak, you can call me Donna.” She smiled at him and ran her free hand through her hair.

“Oliver Queen. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He smiled at her. “I’m happy you could come here with such short notice.”

“Are you kidding me? I wasn’t going to miss the first birthday of my only - _for now_ \- grandchild for anything in the world.” She said with barely contained excitement while she tickled the baby, making Ellie laugh. “I might not have been really present, but I want to be here for her.”

He looked at Felicity and saw her adverting her eyes. He remembered how she had a difficult relationship with her mother, but things were looking good after Felicity started to regularly call her. The shame of keeping her mother at arms length was still there and Oliver reassured her every single time any guilt resurfaced.

He subtly rearranged Ellie so he was holding her with his left arm, and put his right around Felicity’s waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her closing her eyes and smile, before she leaned against him, accepting his silent comfort.

“And really Oliver, I can’t thank you enough for that plane ticket.” Donna continued in the meantime. “You must have paid-”

“Oh, there’s no need for that, Donna. I’d do anything to make Felicity and Ellie happy.” He told her seriously.

“I can see that.” She told him with a smile, then she indicated behind her. “I’ll go get you a slice of cake, while you catch up with them. Then we can talk, maybe?”

“Of course.” He responded.

She left them alone and he noticed everyone else was busy talking to each other on the couch and in the kitchen. It was just the three of them.

“She’ll give me the talk that if I break your heart she’ll stab me with her heels, won’t she?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yep.” Felicity said with a smile and he chuckled.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Felicity said and turned in his arm to hug him properly, Ellie between them sighing in contentment.

“Me too.”

“Thank you for your support.” She said looking up at him, in her eyes love and gratitude.

“Always.” Oliver responded before leaning down to kiss her lips.

They kept it chaste, for Ellie and everyone else in the room, but they both felt the love they had for each other.

“Da-da-da-da-da!” They heard Ellie repeat as she pulled at his shirt.

They pulled away from their kiss and when Oliver looked down at Ellie she babbled excitedly.

“What about you, birthday girl? Do you want to give me a kiss too?” He asked as he held her at eye level and showed her his cheek.

The baby immediately understood and with an excited yell she grabbed his face to give him a sloppy wet kiss just under his eye, making them all laugh.

“Good girl.” He praised her with a smile.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt this wonderful moment…” They turned to look at Donna, who was approaching them with a piece of cake. “Here's your cake, Oliver.” She told him with a smile.

Disentangling from Felicity he managed to take the plate she was offering. “Thank you, Donna.” He said politely.

“You’re welcome.” She sweetly smiled at him, before turning to her daughter. “Felicity, why don’t you take Ellie and get her some ice cream maybe? Her slice of cake ended all on her dress earlier…”

Felicity looked at him and he nodded with a smile. He knew what her mother was doing.

“Well, I don’t want her to have tummy ache because she ate too much sugar and I’m sure no one will be able to get her away from Oliver for a while, so… I’ll just make myself scarce and go talk to Thea.” She said, pointing at the girl. “Please behave, mom.” She half whispered while walking to his sister.

“What- I always behave, Felicity.” Donna said in a fake innocent voice that kind of amused him.

“It’s okay, Donna.” He said, putting his cake on the table next to him, his hand going back to secure Ellie when she started to move in his arms. “I know what this is about, you can tell me.”

She studied him for almost an entire minute before speaking again.

“I’m going to be sincere, Oliver. I know what that bastard did to her.”

That was the last thing he expected her to say.

“I’m not a fool, I know he hurt her.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t say a word to her in hope she’d come to me, looking for my support, but I guess she didn’t want me to worry or something like that… Anyway, I knew. And I tried to get him arrested, but you can guess how many people believed a cocktail waitress who accused the son of a well known Lieutenant of being abusive.”

He nodded to let her know he understood no one believed her.

“But from the first time she talked to me about you, I could feel you were a good guy. And I was grateful for that.” Donna blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tears at bay. “Then you saved them, you literally took a bullet for them… I have no idea how to thank you for that.”

“Donna…” Oliver started, but she went on as if he didn’t talk.

“And now I can see for myself how much you love them. I knew it in the first five seconds I saw you with them.” She told him with a smile then she became serious again. “But I need you to remember that they are my life. I want them happy and taken care of, and I’m really hoping you can continue to give them that.”

Oliver saw in her eyes how important this was to her.

“I’m doing my best, Donna, and I promise you I’ll do my best every single day, to make them feel loved and safe and happy. You have my word.”

Donna stared at him with tears in her eyes, she blinked rapidly and waved at her face with her hands.

“That was so sweet.” She said with a sincere smile. “I need to go fix my make-up, excuse me.” She said giving him a bright happy smile and he nodded.

Oliver watched her leave the room and he felt someone staring at him. Knowing exactly who it was he looked at her and smiled, he gave her a nod to let her know everything was okay. Felicity smiled back and he made his way to the group, he looked down at Ellie when she giggled at the movement.

“Well, that went better than I expected.”

→

A couple of hours later their friends and family left, after helping them to clean up.

Felicity and Ellie were sitting on the couch playing with one of those toys that made a lot of noise -courtesy of his sister Thea obviously.

Oliver slowly approached them and he sat on the carpet in front of them.

“I’ve got something for her.” He said.

“Oliver, you’re so sweet.” She said with a loving smile. “But remember we agreed to not spoil her too much.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help this.” His voice suddenly trembled.

Felicity took the bag from his exposed hand and pulled out a white teddy bear, one that looked exactly like the one Cooper ruined when he broke into her apartment. The first thing Felicity bought for Ellie.

She gasped and looked at him. “Oliver.” She said in a whisper, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I know it’s not the same, that the one _you_ bought her is ruined forever… But when I was in Boston I had to walk in front of a mall every day, the one near the campus of MIT, and I remembered your story. I saw it and thought you might appreciate it.” He explained nervously. “But if I overstepped or you’re not okay-”

“It’s perfect.” She kneeled on the floor next to him, one hand securing Ellie to the couch, and she kissed him. “It’s the perfect gift. Thank you.”

She kissed him again and Oliver relaxed. When they pulled away, Felicity gave him the teddy bear and he took it, showing it to Ellie. The child immediately let out a happy yell and dropped Thea’s gift to the side, forgotten, her hands reaching for the bear.

She grabbed it and after studying it for a few moments she hugged it to her chest, rubbing her face on the stuffed animal. She looked happy and looking at Felicity he knew she was happy too.

And if his girls were happy then so was he.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! I'm so sad we're coming to an end...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the last chapter! This is so sad for me, I mean it took me more than two months to write this, it started as a one-shot and became a 17 chapters story of 36K words... Then when I started to post it, more ideas came to mind, (also thanks to all of you) and they became 19 chapters with over 43K words!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left kudos, comments and just read this story. It's been a pleasure to read all of your thoughts.

_Three months later._

It was an ordinary day. They went to work, they came home, ate dinner, played with Ellie, and then went to bed.

They were laying on it, just holding each other, their hands lazily running over each other’s body in soft touches.

They didn’t talk a lot, just a few words here and there when Oliver was hit by a thought.

“Do you know what day is today?” He asked her.

“Friday?” Felicity said unsure, probably not expecting the question.

“Yes, but do you know the _day_?” He repeated.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Exactly a year ago we met.”

“Yeah.” He said with a smile of his own.

A lot of things changed in a year. Good things and bad things happened, but they tried to focus on the good parts.

For an entire minute, Felicity stared at him, and Oliver tried to understand what she was thinking.

She slowly leaned closer and tenderly kissed him. He held her close to him, his lips trying to convey how much he loved her and his arms how much he cherished her.

Without breaking the kiss, Felicity moved to lay on her back, and she pulled Oliver on top of her, his body perfectly fitting against hers, her hands went under his shirt and ran on his back.

Then she grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head, he quickly got rid of it and went back to kiss her again.

His right arm stayed wrapped around her back, while his left hand never stilled as he tried to touch every part of her that he could reach. From her hair it ran down her neck in a light touch, over her breast, her waist then her leg as he held it against his side, keeping it there as his hips gently moved against her, his erection rubbing against her core.

“I love you, Oliver.” She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

“I love you, Felicity.” He said against her skin before he leaned back to look at her, a happy smile on both of their lips.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Felicity moved her hips against him.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He gently asked her. “My hands…” He tightened his hold on her leg and back. “Or my mouth?” He tenderly kissed her again, and she sighed in contentment, her warm breath washing over him.

Her hands ran down his back and slipped under his boxers, grabbing his ass, and she pulled him closer to her.

“You, Oliver. All of you.” She whispered against his lips.

Slightly pulling away from her, he searched her face for signs of uncertainty. With his eyes he asked her if she was sure and that they could still wait. With a serene smile, she nodded, no words needed to communicate with each other.

Oliver got off of her, kneeling between her legs, and with deliberate and delicate movements he helped her to kneel in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him again, his hands drawing slow circles on her back, slipping under her shirt.

After a few moments Felicity grabbed the hem of her shirt, and with his help, she pulled it over her head.

“You’re so beautiful.” Oliver said and watched as a smile appeared on her face, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

“Any time you want to stop-”

“I just say it. I know.” She finished what he always told her before getting intimate.

With a nod, he made to grab a condom in his nightstand, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

“We don’t need that, I had my doctor put me on the pill.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise. He didn’t know about that.

“Are you sure?” Not using the condom was such an intimate act.

She nodded. “I knew we’d come to a point where birth control was needed, and condoms can break… obviously.” She looked away for a moment. “But we’re covered, and I’m clean, I swear.”

“I’ve never done it without it, so I’m clean too.” He confirmed as his hands ran over her arms.

With a nod, Felicity leaned back, and he followed her. He kissed her neck, her breast, and her abdomen as his hands gently removed her panties. He quickly got rid of his underwear and kissed his way up her body again, until he rested his hips against hers.

“You can stay on top if it makes you-”

“I trust you, Oliver.” She told him without hesitation. “I know you won’t hurt me. _I know it_.”

He immediately understood what Felicity was trying to say. She finally accepted that not everyone was like Cooper. She knew that he wasn’t going to hurt her physically or emotionally, that they were about to make love and it wasn’t just sex.

She knew that she was ready _for him_.

Oliver positioned himself and at her nod he ever so slowly pushed inside, all the while looking into her eyes, making sure she was okay. Seeing her relaxed smile, he went on until he was all the way in.

They stayed like that for a while, unmoving, both moaning at what they were feeling. Then Felicity tried to move, wanting more, so Oliver started at a slow pace, never breaking eye contact.

“It feels really good having you inside me.” She whispered in a sexy voice.

“Yeah?” A smile appeared on both of their faces.

“Yeah.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her close while his hips moved in slow constant motion.

As they moved as one, Oliver felt that this was something different, something he never felt before with any other woman.

It was a feeling of loving and being loved. What they were doing, it wasn’t just to get a release, it was to show how they felt for each other.

With that in mind he leaned down and kissed her more passionately, her legs wrapped around his waist, changing the angle, and he swallowed her moans.

“I love you, Oliver.” She said breathlessly against his lips.

He felt his pleasure building up and knew he was already getting closer, but Felicity wasn’t there yet, so with one hand he reached between them and gently teased her, her legs twitching every time he touched the sensitive spot.

“Oliver.” A moan that was so sexy he felt it deep in his bones.

He let out a groan when she scratched his back, wanting more, and he leaned down to kiss her neck, their movements becoming more desperate. She started to tremble, and he knew they were both ready.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let go.” He told her as he nibbled at her earlobe and pressed down on her clit.

Felicity’s body shook and she screamed in pleasure, her walls clenching around him were enough to make him reach his own pleasure.

“I love you. I love you.” Oliver kept whispering it as he continued to thrust into her, prolonging their sensations.

When he finally stopped, he saw Felicity looking at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

“You okay?” He checked.

“Yes. That was amazing.” Her hands cradled his face and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. “Thank you.” She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her one more time, his hands lovingly caressing her body. When they pulled apart he stood and went to the bathroom to wash himself, he came back with a wet cloth and helped her clean.

“Thank you.” Her face bright red.

Oliver threw it on the floor and climbed on the bed, covering their bodies with the soft sheets. He gathered her to him when he laid back and kissed the top of her head.

“You got nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?” Oliver smiled down at her and she nodded, but she avoided his eyes.

“Hey.” He gently turned her face so she’d look at him. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing, really, just… was I good enough?” Felicity asked, suddenly worried.

“You were perfect.” He confirmed and tried to convey with his eyes how true that was. “Why did you ask me that?” But he already knew the answer.

“It’s just something that Cooper said-”

“Okay, stop.” He interrupted her gently. “You were perfect. Whatever that idiot said is not important. He hurt you and he didn’t have any right to say a word about anything. Okay?”

He saw her think about his words and in the end, she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand over his heart.

“Did I make you feel uncomfortable?” Oliver asked her.

“No.” She said firmly.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“And I enjoyed it. So we were both comfortable and we both enjoyed it. That’s what matters.” He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t let him get into your head again.” He whispered, and Oliver felt her smile against his skin.

“I love you.” She said before kissing his chest.

“I love you too, Felicity. And I’ll prove it to you every time you need me to.”

→

The next morning Oliver woke up alone, missing Felicity’s presence next to him. With a sigh, he stood, put some clothes on and went looking for her.

He found her in the kitchen, Ellie playing on the carpet with the teddy bear he gave her on her birthday while Felicity made breakfast for them.

“Da-da!” Ellie screamed as soon as he walked in, he went to her and kissed the top of her head.

“Morning, baby girl.”

He stayed there, crouched in front of her for a few minutes, until she focused back on her toy and ignored him, too busy on poking the bear’s eyes.

Chuckling he stood and made his way to Felicity, who was trying -and failing- to make breakfast. With a groan, she threw another burned omelet in the trash can, and Oliver quickly went to wrap his arms around her middle, her back against his chest, and he kissed the side of her head.

“Hey, you.” He whispered in her ear.

“Hi.” She said with a sigh.

“You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Yes, but I can’t cook this damn thing!” She exclaimed. “It shouldn't be that hard, is just mixing ingredients together, but I- okay, you know what? I’ll leave the cooking to you before I burn the entire apartment.” He chuckled at her ramble, but then he turned serious.

“You’re not still thinking about last night, right?”

She turned off the stove and turned in his arms.

“I _am_ thinking about last night.” She said with a small smile.

“Having second thoughts?” He asked her.

“No, not at all. I’m glad it happened and, more importantly, I’m glad it happened with you.” Felicity told him with an honest smile. Then she became serious. “But I was thinking about what you said... and you’re right. I can’t let him get into my head for the rest of my life, tainting memories and happy moments. I need to find a way to not care about the things he said and planted in my head.”

He pulled her closer until she rested her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

“I don’t think you’ll ever forget about him or the things he did and said. But I know that it will get better with time because you’re the strongest woman I know. You will be okay and I’ll be there helping you. Whenever a doubt resurfaces or a bad memory flashes in your mind, you tell me and we’ll get through it, together.”

She looked up at him with a smile. “Thank you.” And she tenderly kissed him.

“Ma-ma-ma-ma!” They heard Ellie yell near them.

They looked down, and she was standing next to her mother, pulling at her sweatpants. Felicity leaned down and picked her up.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“Be-ah!” She said showing her the toy in her hands.

“Yes, that’s your bear.” Felicity confirmed as they walked and then put Ellie on the couch as they sat on the carpet, so they were at eye level with her.

“I guess she still likes it.” Oliver said with a smile, his eyes on the baby’s happy face.

“Of course she does.” She confirmed, and he felt her staring at him. “Her father gave it to her.”

Oliver immediately looked at her. She said it. _The word_. She said it referring to him and he didn’t know what to say.

They never approached the subject. They both felt, deep down in their hearts, that he was the father figure she needed, but they never said the word out loud, not even when Ellie started to call him ‘dada’.

Felicity grabbed both of his hands and held them tightly. “You might not be her biological father, but you are in every other way. You are here for her, you protect her, and more importantly, you love her. You are making sure she is having a real childhood, a safe and happy one. _You_ are her father.” She squeezed his hands to make her point. “We just need to make it official, if you want to.”

Oliver was speechless. With tears in his eyes he looked at Ellie, who was happily playing with the toy, and then he looked back at her.

“I can adopt her?” His voice barely a whisper.

“Only if you’d like that. I mean, I know it’s soon, but… I feel it’s the right thing, you know? I… I know what it’s like to grow up without a father and I don’t want that for her.”

Fully comprehending her words, Oliver let go of her hands to hug her, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

“I’d love to be officially her father.” He kissed the side of her head. “I will do my best, every day, to make her happy. Her and you, I promise.”

“I know.” She confirmed.

Ellie whined, and he saw her looking at them in worry, not understanding why they were both crying.

“Come here, baby girl.” He said and picked her up, holding her between them.

“I love you both so much.” Oliver whispered.

“I love you too. And so does Ellie.” Felicity said to him before kissing him.

“Ah da-da!” Ellie yelled, pulling at his shirt and he looked down at her smiling face.

“Yes. Daddy is here.” He told her as he leaned down to cover her face with kisses, making her and Felicity laugh.

After everything he’s been through he didn’t know he could be this happy and loved. But they proved him wrong, they proved to him that he deserved it.

And that made him love them even more.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! It's so sad that this story has come to an end so soon.
> 
>  _But_... I have a surprise!!
> 
> Some of you asked for a series of one-shots of our family's future. I thought about it, and I decided to write, but instead of doing that... I'm going to write a sequel!  
> I know I could just continue this, adding chapter after chapter, but it feels right to end this here. This story was about Felicity overcoming what Cooper did to her, the emotional and physical trauma. And with Oliver's help, she made it.  
> The next part will be Oliver's journey. I've got an idea for it today, and I think it's pretty cool, key-word: angst!  
> Without spoiling too much, this is the summary:
> 
> Taking place three years after the "And She Will Be Loved"'s events, their past comes back to haunt them. With people working against them, Oliver risks losing his family forever if they won't find a solution in time.
> 
> I'll need time to write it, so until then thank you for your support and stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. When the sequel will be ready, I'll post a new chapter on _this_ fic to let you know, so be sure to stay subscribed to this if you want to read the sequel.


	20. UPDATE!

_**UPDATE!** _

Dear readers, it's done. I've just published the sequel to this story.

You can search in my works for "What About Us" or just click below on _Next Work → _. I've also added this story and the sequel to a series under the title "And She Will Be Loved", so it'll be easier to find anything related to it.__

____

I hope you'll enjoy the new story as much as you've enjoyed this one!

____


End file.
